


The Stories That Matter

by Prince_Ofluff



Series: The Meaning of Small Things [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwarf Courting, Hobbit Courting, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate moves in mysterious ways. </p><p>On a quest to save the Shire Bilbo and Frodo Baggins end up as guests in Erebor. As they were told would happen Thorin swears to help them save their home. In doing so puts the pieces into play that will result in the finding of The Ring and ending in the final quest to destroy it.</p><p>This will be a two part story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gathering Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr as princeofluff :)

The cold wind whipped bitterly at Frodo’s fragile cheeks but he was determined to press on. The tracks of his tears had turned to ice and felt like small daggers against his already raw flesh. Bilbo had fallen and not gotten back up. Just like he said he would. He had told Frodo the adventure would be dangerous. It had been. He had told Frodo that when he fell he had to keep walking. He kept going. His uncle’s words became truth. So with stubborn steps Frodo continued on. Even though the snow was so thick he felt like he was drowning he kept going. Because maybe…maybe if he found someone…maybe things would be alright again.

 

 

“This is an ill day for a patrol.” Kili muttered though the wind almost stole his words before Fili could hear them.

The elder brother nodded “Aye, but foul weather or no we must keep the boarders safe. Uncle doesn’t like how impudent the orcs have become.”

There were no more mutterings from Kili after that. The cold stole the heat from their bodies and the strength from their bones. Even with their thick clocks and stout boots the bite still found its way to their flesh. It was good timing for their turn at patrols. They knew the land best and not many of the others would have been able to patrol so deftly through the rise and fall of rocks and snow.

Fili pointed at a collection of stones before them. “We go to that next rise and turn back. That will have to satisfy uncle for now; we can risk going no further.”

They were loath to disappoint their uncle and King but they knew their limits best. They would have at least walked the boarder and ensured it was secured and safe. Normally they would have checked the outer boarder as well, but to do so in this storm was more risk than Fili would like. Thorin would understand he was sure, they would only cause more trouble if they went farther than they could handle and became stranded.

At the rise Fili peered out into the darkness. It was getting late and the snow made it impossible to see. He shook some of the ice that had collected out of his beard. “We turn back now; the storm is only getting worse.”

Kili nodded and took his own look out into the vastness. His eyes were sharp and his arrows flew true because of them. Despite this he could see nothing more than his brother. “Nothing.”

The snow crunched beneath their boots as they took a quick rest before gathering their supplies. The sounds almost drowned out a small cry but Kili just caught it over the snow. “Hold brother…”

Fili stopped his movements and waited to hear the sound that had caused Kili pause. For a few beats of their hearts they heard nothing but then it came again. They exchanged glances and hurried to resettle their gear. It had almost sounded like the cry of a small bird, but they both understood it even if they couldn’t make out the words. Someone was calling for help.

 

 

There were no more tears for Frodo to cry as he stumbled through the snow, catching his foot on a stone he lost his balance and fell to his knees. He had seen a small fire up ahead and had prayed that his words would make the distance his legs could not. He tried to rise up again but the strength had left his small body. He gave a frustrated whimper and thought of his uncle lying in the cold snow a few miles back, he thought of Bag End where he and Bilbo had been happy together, he thought of his mother and father smiling at him before going on a boating adventure. Uncle was right again, adventures were a dangerous business.

He heard the sound of footsteps approaching and tried to gather the strength to call again. Even if someone knew he was out here they wouldn’t know where to look if they couldn’t locate him through the storm. “Here! I’m here please help!” The cold made his throat sore as he spoke but he put all his strength praying they wouldn’t lose hope and continue on.

For a moment the footsteps stopped and for a moment so did his heart. Then they came closer and closer at increasing speed, someone was sprinting to him. He again tried to rise from the snow drift and waved his hand uselessly to regain his balance when it was caught by a grasp that was big and warm. He looked up into the grey green eyes of his rescuer. He was so overwhelmed with relief that in his moment of weakness the darkness that had been threatening him closed in and he knew no more.

 

Fili was at a loss as the fauntling collapsed in his grasp. He hurried to pick the boy out of the drift and dusted his dark hair free of the snow and ice that had collected there. He had seen few hobbits in his life but he knew this one was not quite a child any longer but still far too young to be traveling alone. His lips were pale from the cold and his cheeks were a deathly hue, save for the marks of red that spoke of fallen tears.  He was dressed warmly but not enough for the weather and his feet were bare save a few straps of leather. A traveler taken by surprise then…but where was his party?

Shuffling near him drew his attention away and Kili was holding out his spare cloak. They would have to thank their mother for her protective tendencies. Fili bound the boy in the cloak quickly and securely and arranged him so that he could carry him easily. He looked up and saw that Kili was as concerned as he was over the fauntling and his eyes held the same questions that were going through his own mind. “We’ve no time to look for others. We must take him back to Erebor, Oin is his only hope.”

Kili gave a sharp nod and began clearing a path.

 

 

 

“You found him on patrol?” Thorin’s voice was quiet as he looked on the fauntling his nephews had brought with them. The boy was small, even for a hobbit, and seemed smaller still in the bed as Oin fussed over him.

Fili nodded “He’s too young to have been traveling alone…there must be others out there.” His eyes were dark with concern for what fate had befallen the little one’s travelling companions.

He was not alone in his fear as Thorin’s lips pressed into a thin line. “There might be hope for the others if he still lives.” He turned to his side where Dwalin was always present. “I’ll need you and a few of your best men to go on a search party. Even if they are not alive we still need to know what happened to them.”

The warrior gave a nod “Aye, we can set out within the hour, the storm is still fierce but the worst of it is passed us now.”

Kili stood up from where he had been keeping vigil at the hobbit’s side “I can show you the way, I remember it clearly enough.”

Fili looked as though he would protest but a gesture from Thorin had him biting back his words. “Make sure you have fresh gear to go. You have come back safe once already and I would that you do it again.”

Kili gave a nod and exchanged a look with Fili. His brother nodded and followed him out of the room.

Oin cleared his throat now that the matter of the search party had been settled. “He’s underfed and has suffered from exposure but that is not the worst of my worries.” At a nod from Thorin he continued “He’s got marks on him, they were attacked and someone was shielding him. They’re bruises from being pushed or held down with force. I do not think it was the storm that surprised his company.”

Thorin let out a curse and gazed at the boy again. Erebor should be a safe haven for all who traveled in these parts. Even outside of their boarders were known for being free of danger save what nature would wield. But for too long now the orcs had been creeping ever closer, and this was a sign that they were not as safe as they believed.

A warm hand clasped his shoulder and he saw the fierce look in Dwalin’s eyes as he vowed “I will find what happened to his company and when this storm lets up we’ll clear these warg shagging vermin out.”

Putting his own hand over Dwalin’s Thorin gave it a squeeze “I would that you return to me as well as my nephew.” His tone was level but there was worry in his eyes.

A confident smirk from Dwalin had those worries silencing as he leaned in and bowed his head to his King’s “I will always return to you.”

They savored the precious moment before time and urgency demanded they part. If there were survivors from the company they were still in dire straits.

 

 

Bilbo wasn’t entirely sure how long he had lain in the snow. When he fell he knew that his body held no strength even if his heart continued to stubbornly beat. When Frodo’s panicked cries rang in his ears it took all of his restraint not to speak back. He couldn’t continue on but if he spoke Frodo would refuse to leave his side. By doing so his nephew would be condemned to die in the snow and ice with him. He had already wronged the lad enough by taking him with on this quest. He had no right to make him die beside him as well. Over the wailing wind his heart was a steady _th-thump_ in his ear. It was a reassuring sound even as Bilbo wondered how many more it could make. At least he was no longer cold; he only felt numbness and guilt. He wished things had been different. He wished none of this had happened. But then words that Gandalf had once said crossed his mind _“So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.”_

At least Frodo still had a chance.

The quiet darkness was creeping over his mind when he was pulled roughly from the snow. He had no strength left to even open his eyes, all he knew was warm strength surrounding him and something being wrapped around his body. Had they been found? Had whoever found him also find Frodo? He parted his lips but neither sound nor words came forth but a dry gasp. He was fading out when he heard someone’s voice in the distance but could not make out the words. At last the darkness claimed him and he could only hope Frodo had also been rescued. With that he let the feeling of warmth and strength fill him as he drifted off to sleep.

 

The hobbit they found half buried in the snow was not much larger than the fauntling. Dwalin looked down at the iced over curls and the blue lips and wondered if this one would even survive the trip to Erebor. The fact that they were still clinging to life gave him hope, but it was not only the effects of the cold that worried him. Frodo had only bruises on his body, but this one had a knife next to him in the snow and there was blood staining his clothes. No storm did this damage and Dwalin called for his men to keep a look out for orcs. He set a quick pace back to Erebor and hoped that Oin could still muster up one more miracle.


	2. Red Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you so much for your loving messages! I'm sorry you had to wait so long but I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

 

 

Oin sighed as he sat up from the bedside and stretched his back. He had done all that he could for their hobbit guests.  Time and patience would have to do the rest. He had been worried about the older one, his wounds had been more severe and his time in the elements longer. It was hard to gage exactly how old they were simply that one was still one and one was not so young. Anything more exact would have to wait until they were awake. He turned his ear trumpet to the figure at the door “They’ll be asleep till mornin’ if not longer.”

He gathered up his supplies and neatly tucked them away. Though they lived in a time of peace one could never be wasteful about life saving things. _Especially with the line of Durin_ he thought to himself. He cast a glance to the King as he left. He had checked in on them constantly, it was not surprising that the safety of his lands being disturbed had troubled the King. Oin thought about recommending a sleeping draught when a second figure soon appeared. Ah. The King’s Guard, he not need worry.

 

Dwalin came up behind his King and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. His thumb massaged the tense muscle in Thorin’s shoulder and his other hand came up and caressed a braid in Thorin’s hair “Watchin’ them won’t make their wounds better. Rest tonight and tomorrow talk to them.”

Dark blue eyes watched him but Dwalin remained firm. He firmed his grip and started guiding the King out. There would be no answers for them tonight. Rest would do everyone good.

 

The fire was banked low in their rooms as Fili and Kili prepared for bed. Fili had been extra tender that night as he bathed his brother and lover. He had worried over each bruise and scrape with the cloth even as Kili smiled indulgently at him. “I told you I would be fine.”

Fili pursed his lips but did not want to waste the night arguing “I can still worry, it’s my right.”

Gentle hands caressed through his golden hair and played with his royal braids “Brother mine you worry enough for the both of us. Save some for yourself and the kingdom.”

In the bed chamber Fili closed his eyes as it was Kili’s turn to lavish attention on him. Trouble enough would come in the morning as they found out the story of their mysterious guests. Tonight would be for themselves and each other.

 

He felt warm. For a moment Frodo’s muddled brain thought he was back in Bag End and that everything had just been a bad dream. He felt warm sheets around him and a soft pillow under his head. The biting cold of the snow seemed a long way off as he opened his eyes and saw dimly lit chambers.

Only what he saw confirmed that what happened was no dream. He was in a dark room with walls made of polished stone. He could not tell the hour of day or night and it troubled him that there were no windows to see the sun. Turning to his side he saw his Uncle sleeping next to him and tears welled up in relief as he watched the rise and fall of his chest. _They had been saved_. He snuggled in closer to his Uncle when the door opened and an older dwarf entered. His hair reminded Frodo of a badger and he let out a small laugh before catching it and looking at the dwarf fearfully.

Instead of being offended the dwarf seemed relieved “Well if you’ve got enough energy for that then you can eat some breakfast. It looks like your companion will take a while yet to wake.”

Frodo’s hungry belly rumbled at the thought of food. They had little to eat but lambas bread since Rivendell and his mouth watered that the prospect of something different to eat. He looked warily at his uncle wishing he were awake, he would know the proper thing to do.

Seeing the young master’s confliction Oin offered a small smile “You’ll still need some rest lad, I’ll have it brought up to you here in case he wakes.” He paused and fiddled with his ear trumpet “Though the King will be wishing to speak with you if your companion does not wake soon.”

A _king_ wanted to talk to him? Frodo wondered if he had a fever too because the thought seemed too ridiculous even with his imagination. He remembered what the dwarf said and found his words and courage since his uncle was in no shape to help “I’m Frodo Baggins and that’s my Uncle Bilbo Baggins. We’re hobbits from the Shire.”

“Oin, son of Groin at your service lad.” With that he left the chamber to procure some food and alert the king to their guests’ awakened state.

When he returned it was with a platter of simple foods and a pot of warm tea as a beverage. To Frodo it looked like a veritable feast but he remembered his manners and said his thanks to Oin before carefully setting into the meal. His uncle would be disappointed if he found his behavior lacking when he woke.

He was halfway through his porridge when a voice spoke from the doorway “Would my own nephews eat half as well as you young Master Baggins.”

 Frodo looked up and saw a very regal dwarf looking down at him. He had long dark hair and a stern face but blue eyes that seemed to be amused. Frodo fiddled with his spoon, letting the porridge fall back into the bowl. “Thank you my lord.” He knew well enough from reading with his uncle that this was a dwarf of high standing before him.

Thorin watched the lad and saw he was taunt as a bowstring as he abandoned his food in favor of casting anxious glances to his uncle. Oin had informed him that one was awake while gathering the fauntling’s breakfast and Thorin had decided to ask the lad himself about his misfortune, he did not trust his nephews to be delicate with the task. “I am Thorin son of Thrain, King of Erebor, you and your uncle are both welcome in my home as long as you require.”

On hearing that this dwarf was a king Frodo’s spoon fell with a clatter and he struggled to bow while remaining in the bed “Pardon me your highness!” He felt his face reddening at the thought of _King_ seeing him in night clothes while he had first breakfast. His uncle would be mortified.

Seeing his distress Thorin waved his hand as if to banish the embarrassment “You are recovering young Master, I would have waited perhaps to speak to your uncle if the matter were not so urgent. It has been long since trouble has come to my lands and I would like to know what befell your party.”

Frodo carefully set the platter of food on a table next to the bed as he folded his hands and thought back several days. “We were travelling fine before a day or two ago. We heard something that sounded like a wolf but Uncle’s sword was glowing blue. The elves guarding our caravan set up a perimeter but the warg riders came too swiftly to stop. Uncle pulled me along as he ran for cover amongst the bush and rock. He shoved me down and covered me with one of the cloaks the elves gave us so we would not be seen. But I could see through it. He pushed me down so hard it hurt but he fought off two wargs and their riders before we had to run again. When we got to the rise we saw the wagons on fire and the orcs gathering the corpses. When uncle saw what they were doing he told me to keep running and not look back. We had been on time to beat the winter snow with the wagons but on foot we fell behind and we got lost from our path.”

Struggling to keep his voice even as he remembered some of the worst moments of his life Frodo continued on “We kept walking forward because it was all we could do. We had run out of supplies so we could not wait the storm out. Uncle said that as long as I listened to him I would be alright. He said if he fell and did not get up that I had to keep walking to find help…then he…then he fell and…and he did not speak or move and so I kept walking…because that’s what uncle said to do and uncle is always right.” By now Frodo was in tears as he felt the pain of leaving his beloved uncle behind all over again. “I thought I was leaving the last of my family to _die_.” His last work broke on a wail as his manners finally gave out and he began to sob before tuning and clutching at his uncle’s still form.

Thorin watched and felt his heart grow heavy at the fauntling’s distress. It was not right that one so young should bare such a choice. But the little one’s uncle had done the right thing by telling him to keep going. If he had not Thorin had no doubt they would have never found the bodies until the spring thaw. This brought another question to his mind. As far as his knowledge went hobbits rarely left their Shire and never farther than Bree; what had brought these two past Rivendell and to Erebor’s boarders? In the company of elves no less? He opened his mouth to ask but the lad’s sniffling dissuade him. There would be time later for more questions. For now at least he had confirmed that it and been orcs and wrags that had invaded his peaceful lands and he could set a course of action to exterminate them. 

He watched the child clutch his uncle and whimper and raised a hand to comfort him but paused. He had never been the best at consoling, often when Fili or Kili were upset he could distract them or teach them how to better guard their feelings. But a fauntling was no dwarf and Frodo had every right to cry after what had befallen him. His uncle had also been wise in keeping the child facing forward as they ran. Orcs were known to eat the remains of their victims and so Frodo had been spared that horror at least. His hand fell uselessly when the door opened and Dis’ impressive form came bearing through it as she rushed to Frodo’s side.

She gathered the little hobbit into her arms and shushed him as she stroked his curly locks. Dis was a formidable dwarf with an iron hot temper and a talent for poisons but she could never stand to see a child in distress. Unless it was her own children and _she_ were the one causing the distress.

“Goodness Thorin did you even let the lad finish eating before you interrogated him?!” She snarled as her sharp eyes narrowed at him and her gentle hands continued to soothe Frodo.

Her children were not the only people she liked to distress and Thorin had no taste for being the victim of her latest ‘harmless’ toxin. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm “I had thought it best to question him so as to have the matter settled. We know now it was warg riders that attacked the party and that these two are the only survivors.”

Dis shot him a very unimpressed look as she muttered just loud enough for him to hear “If you could not tell it was orcs and wargs that attacked them I think it is time to have your eyes checked brother dearest.” Her sharp tone belied the words that could be mistaken for concern.

“Frodo?” A weak voice interrupted their glaring and Frodo tugged himself from Dis’ grasp.

Bilbo’s eyes fluttered open weakly and they were still glassy from the tonics Oin had given him. He looked around frantically until Frodo came into his view and he relaxed “Such a good lad.” He murmured as he tiredly caressed Frodo’s hair “You did well my boy. I’m very proud of you.”

Frodo’s eyes welled up again as he began to sob softly into his uncle’s chest. The touching show of affection had Thorin feeling as though he were intruding even as Dis smiled on.

Despite his waking Bilbo Baggins still had some recovering to do. He was brought breakfast and this time it was Dis who questioned about the caravan. Bilbo seemed disturbed that his nephew had already been asked but he seemed to understand the urgency; and though he did not look pleased he kept his mouth in a firm line and his opinions to himself.

The one thing that he could explain better than his nephew was why they had left the Shire at all. “There have been portents that there is going to be a fell winter on the Shire this year. They said that only those who lived under the Lonely Mountain could save us. We have spent all summer building up our stores, but we have never worried for food before. Our fear came from the wolves that would descend when they got hungry enough.” Bilbo seemed lost in thought or a memory before he continued “We had hoped to come here before the snowfall but as you can see…” He trailed off waving listlessly at himself and Frodo “We stopped at Rivendell, my mother used to be close friends with Lord Elrond. It was his elves who were escorting us here, he had offered to aide us himself when he looked into the future. I do not know what he saw, but he became deeply worried and said that there was only one course for us to take. He never explained what he meant.”

 Bilbo regretted that the kind elves who had escorted them had suffered such a terrible fate. They had all been very brave keeping back the warg riders so that he and Frodo could make their escape.

Dis reached out and took her hand in his, he was startled but her sincere smile put him at rest “You are safe now Bilbo Baggins, my brother has already offered you and your nephew hospitality as long as you need it.”

He felt relief flood through him as he wrapped an arm around Frodo and held him close. He did not know if he could ever forgive himself for bringing the lad with him. It had seemed a simple enough journey and Frodo was of the age where fauntlings craved adventure. He could not have seen how their journey would end.

“As for aiding the Shire,” Thorin interrupted “once you are healed we can begin talks of what is needed. It seems we were destined to meet.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Aquantance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

Hobbit healing was a tricky business. Frodo was fairly able to bounce back from his minimal injuries. Oin was pleased with how well he was able to recover. For his uncle however there was a bit of a longer waiting period. In that respect Oin insisted that he get as much rest as possible. Which was difficult considering that Frodo loathed to be parted from him for long. Bilbo restlessly tested his feet as he put them on the ground. Oin was still wary of him stressing his muscles too much. Stubbornly Bilbo frowned to himself, honestly how were his muscles ever going to regain their strength if he didn’t _use_ them? He managed to stand and smiled proudly before taking a few tentative steps. He stumbled when there was a sharp pain in his side and he cried out before falling to the floor. “How embarrassing.” He mumbled to himself as he tried to get back up.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs to the room and he saw the King’s Guard enter with his axe drawn. He belatedly remembered that his name was Dwalin. He wore such a fierce expression that Bilbo wondered why anyone would challenge him after seeing it. For a few moments the warrior blinked before taking in the scene and putting away the weapon “Gettin’ antsy are we Halfling?”

He stepped forward and helped Bilbo up; trying to muster as much of his dignity as able Bilbo stood too fast and became light headed forcing him to clutch the guard for support. “I am terribly sorry I honestly just wanted a drink. I didn’t think the wounds were really all that bad.” He was flustered and knew it showed as he was helped back into the bed. What a scene!

Dwalin looked down at the Halfling and smiled sympathetically “Aye the healings always the long part. But you won’t be doin’ yourself any favors by pulling out those stitches. I know from experience that Oin will be mighty cross with you if you do.” Letting the hobbit get settled into the bed Dwalin crossed the room and poured a cup of water. “There should always be someone posted outside your room. If you need anything just call.” He handed the cup to Bilbo and watched him carefully as he drank it.

Grateful for the relief of his parched throat Bilbo took several sips before setting it aside “I’m afraid I only need my dignity back if you can manage that. Imagine a full grown hobbit like me fumbling out of bed!”

Dwalin gave a barking laugh “Tis not a sight we are unused to. Fili and Kili are near experts when it comes to finagling themselves out of bed while still half wounded. Their uncle really is no better though he pretends otherwise. You should hear Oin talkin’ about how perfect patients you and your nephew are.”

Thinking of Frodo Bilbo realized he hadn’t seen him all morning “And how is Frodo? I’m afraid I’m of little help to you in bed like this, he’s a good lad he shouldn’t be causing any mischief.”

Settling in a chair Dwalin didn’t mind getting to know their new guest. He’d be recovering with them after all before they ventured to the Shire to see what they could do. He didn’t like that the elves had gotten involved, that reeked of magic and he wasn’t too fond of things he couldn’t take on with a good battle axe. “He’s an angel compared to the princes. I think Dis might be wanting to take him as her own and disown her sons. Fili and Kili have been keeping him company but are mindful to take care with him.”

Relieved that Frodo had at least made some companions close to his own age Bilbo settled back against his pillows “Those kind lads, I’ll have to thank them when I’m well enough.”

Dwalin was loath to be the one to ruin Bilbo’s good impressions of the Princes so he held his tongue. Instead he turned his mind to something productive. It would not be pleasant talk, but it was information he would need to help the Shire. “So tell me of these wolves that frighten your kind so.”

 

 

While his uncle recovered Fili and Kili had volunteered to escort their new guest. It was easy to be charmed by the younger hobbit with his polite manners and soft voice. Frodo was a bit quiet and timid around them at first, being well aware that they were the princes of this kingdom. Although once he got interested in a subject he could talk about it for ages.

After learning that he was an avid reader like his uncle Fili had suggested they venture to the library to show them the stores of books that Erebor had collected over the ages. The look of adoration that Frodo was currently giving a volume told them they had made the right choice.

“I’ve never seen anyone look at a book like it was a well cooked steak. Maybe the library assistant Ori but he’s a bit of an odd one. Do you have many books back in the Shire young master Boggins?” Kili aimlessly flipped through a record of weapons before shelving it, he much preferred action over leisurely studies.

Frodo closed the book he was holding as he tried to stifle a laugh “It’s Baggins your highness…honestly Boggins…If my uncle heard that he’d have a fit!” He smothered a last chuckle before turning his attentions to the books. “My uncle does have the best library between the Shire and Bree. Many come to borrow his books or commission him to write one of his stories.” Frodo’s face became nostalgic as he thought back to Bag End.

Hitting his brother upside the head Fili tried to cheer their guest up again “Having a library so fine your uncle is no simple hobbit I wager.” Behind Frodo’s back Fili gave his brother a warning look when he looked to complain about the rough treatment.

Unaware of the secret discussion Frodo continued to gaze at the books “Oh no, I don’t think there’s ever been a simple Baggins. It’s one of the finest families in the Shire; my uncle was one of the Thains before he decided to come on this journey. He left one of his cousins in charge of the Baggins name while he was gone. There were several volunteers of course but Uncle didn’t want to risk them, he said it was a Thain’s responsibility to ensure everyone’s safety and well being.” Frodo’s chest puffed up a little in pride as he told of his uncle’s noble decision.

Rubbing his head to soothe the hurt Kili looked at Frodo curiously “What is a Thain?”

Frodo was thoughtful for a moment as he stroked the binding of a book. “Well…It’s a bit like a king really except for one person there’s someone from each of the families representing them. Usually someone who has education and a bit of wealth but it can be anyone really. All the Thains are equal but those who were related to the Old Took carry a bit more weight.” Clutching the book closely Frodo added “The Shire is a very peaceful place and the Thains mainly work to try to keep the families from feuding too much. They’ve never had to face anything like Orcs or Wargs. The wolves are our only enemy.”

Drawn into the vision of such a content place Fili asked softly “Why the wolves?”

Frodo sighed and fidgeted with the cloak he had been given to wear. “They are easily twice as big as we are and live off in the Old Forest most of the time and are rarely seen. There is plenty to hunt and eat there but when a Fell Winter comes they creep ever closer and closer to the Shire. They’ll pick off the livestock until none is left and if the Fell Winter still continues they start breaking into hobbit holes and…” He trailed off taking a breath to calm himself as tears welled up in his eyes. “That’s what happened to Uncle Bilbo’s father. He was a Thain before Uncle Bilbo and he had been going from dwelling to dwelling making sure each of the families had enough to eat. He was caught out there alone and the wolves got him. Uncle Bilbo’s mother grew heart sick and never recovered. He’s lived in Bag End all alone until my parents were lost in a boating accident and he took me in. Some in the Shire call him Mad Baggins but he’s really kind.”

Frodo sniffled a few tears and blinked in surprise when a handkerchief was pressed to his cheeks dabbing away the salty tears. Fili smiled down kindly at him “Our uncle has promised to aid the Shire and he’ll help all the hobbits protect themselves against the wolves. Uncle always keeps his promises.”

Kili was nodding as he wrapped an arm around Frodo’s shoulders “The Shire will be full of mighty warriors when we are done!” He smiled down at Frodo “We should return you to your chambers to rest feel free to take any volumes with you that you liked.”

Horrible memories fading into the background once again Frodo smiled sweetly up at his two saviors “Thank you your highnesses!”

 

 

That evening with their hobbit guests resting peacefully in their chambers there was a fireside meeting about the Shire. Thorin sipped his grog carefully as he heard what Dwalin and his nephews had to report.

“Frodo said the wolves were twice as big as a hobbit and usually lived in the Old Forest. It’s only during Fell Winters that they are a threat to the Halflings and can break into their dwellings when they get desperate.” Kili repeated as he thought back to the look on Frodo’s face as he told the story. “Apparently that’s what happened to Master Baggins’ father.”

Dwalin nodded to confirm that was what he’d heard as well. “These don’t sound like ordinary wolves ta me. More like some warg mutant.”

“Other than that the Shire is a peaceful place ruled by Thains who are representatives of each of the families. Master Baggins was one before he came on this journey; he insisted that it was the responsibility of a Thain to do it. Why he brought along his nephew I am not sure.” Fili finished taking a drink out of his own cup.

Dis was seated next to Thorin as she tinkered with the hilt of a dagger in her lap. The small hammer she used creating a soothing sound as she worked “No doubt he did not think the journey would be all that dangerous. The lad is not a child after all and he had no knowledge that there would be Orcs in this part. Neither did we for that matter.” She was discomforted by such a simple journey turning into one so perilous.

“There is the matter of the Elves. Apparently that was where Master Baggins went first for aide. Lord Elrond was going to assist when he saw something in that vision of his that made him stop and tell them that we were their only hope. He did not reveal what he saw to them and that makes me most uneasy.” Thorin growled, he finished off his drink before he continued “But we have promised aide and we shall give it. If winter has come here then the Shire shall be feeling it soon. When Master Baggins recovers we will have to set out immediately to get there in time.”

He turned to Dis “Will you rule in my stead? I want to eliminate the Orc threat and see to this journey’s success.”

Dis nodded her agreement “I will.” She shot a look to her boys “What will you two do?”

Fili and Kili exchanged glances and seemed to communicate without words. They smiled as one and Fili said “We will accompany Uncle to the Shire, we have grown curious hearing about these hobbits and it would be good for us to know more outside of the kingdom.”

Dis snorted “You just want a grand adventure.” She winked knowingly at her sons.

Dwalin cracked his knuckles “Where you go I will follow my King. Tomorrow I will begin gathering volunteers to accompany us. When talking with Master Baggins he informed me that the Shire is a very fertile place, perhaps we can establish a trade route so I will get some merchants to come along with us.”

Thorin looked at his kin and nodded “Then it is settled. Once Master Baggins is healed we shall set off for the Shire and discover what Lord Elrond had seen.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Taking Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! We see the beginnings of a romance here!

 

 

It happened so slowly that Fili almost didn’t notice it. As the weeks wore on and he and Kili spent more time in Frodo’s company the hobbit grew on them. He was passionate, curious and utterly charming. Sometimes his mind would wander to the dark time before coming here but then he would be brought to smile by a gift from Fili or an antic from Kili.

His uncle was nearing recovery and it was almost the time they would be able to leave and aide the Shire. The portents were good as long as they left within the month. A company had assembled and soon there were eight volunteers to join them ranging from miners to merchants. In total it would be a small company of fifteen including themselves and the hobbits. Still a small party would move swiftly to cover the considerable distance between Erebor and the Shire.

It dawned upon him one morning that Frodo’s presence in his thoughts had become nearly as constant as Kili’s. They had never been very different so he then wondered if Kili too spent time thinking about their guest.

 

 

“Did you like the book?”

Frodo was back at the library. While his Uncle recovered there wasn’t much he was able to do. He turned and saw Kili loitering in the doorway. The brown haired dwarf seemed to be unfamiliar in the library setting. It was clear that he was too active to do something like sit and read for long periods. HE carefully balanced himself at the top of the ladder he was on while holding his books. “Yes! Uncle Bilbo’s library is limited on Dwarvin history it was fascinating to read!”

Kili rubbed the back of his neck “Well if you are weary of being cooped up I could escort you to the archery field…You could watch me practice or I could show you how to draw a bow.”

“I’ve never done that before.” Frodo’s eyes lit up as he carefully reshelved the books and dismounted off the ladder. Kili had moved himself closer to the base in case he needed assistance which brought a smile to Frodo’s lips. As much as he liked to read it would be a nice change of pace. Seeing Kili practice certainly would be no burden “I would love to go.”

 

Fili had just finished making some plans with Thorin about the upcoming journey when he walked by the archery range. He was not at all surprised to see Kili there; his brother could hardly be torn away from honing his skills at times. He was surprised to see Frodo though. The young hobbit had seemed to be more of a bookish type but there he was smiling as Kili hit the target every time. The wind lightly blew some light flakes against his dark curls and there was a rosy flush to his cheeks.

Fili found himself tracing his gaze along the white linen shirt that fluttered in the breeze and the creamy white skin that was exposed. Realizing what he was doing he resolutely turned his eyes away and onto Kili. He raised a brow as he noted that Kili seemed to be concentrating with extra intensity…was he showing off? He felt no irritation only wonder…wonder that they should both be taking _note_ as it were.

 

Later when Kili returned to their rooms and Frodo had gone to keep his Uncle company for awhile he was surprised to see Fili had already beaten him there. He wiped a handkerchief across his brow to clear off some of the sweat “I thought you were helping Uncle with the plans?”

Smirking Fili took the moment to rake his eyes across Kili’s sturdy form. He always was extra enticing after a long practice. “I did but I finished early. I happened to see you at the range and thought I would surprise you here.” His eyes lingered on the cloth in Kili’s hand; he was not in the habit of carrying those on his person.

“You saw me at the range?” Kili asked while he took off his garb “Why didn’t you join me?”

Wrapping his arms around Kili Fili nuzzled his neck and gave a gentle bite. “Because you already had company…young Frodo seemed most impressed with your skills.” He plucked the cloth from Kili’s hands and saw his suspicions were confirmed. Neatly stitched in the corner were the initials F.B.

Unclear of Fili’s tone Kili leaned back into the kiss and entwined their hands together as he let Fili hold him. “I thought he might be tired of the library. How many books can one read anyways?”

Muffling a laugh Fili pulled Kili over to the bed as they messily struggled to undress and at the same time keep touching each other. Finally he had Kili pressed against the bed and he straddled him as his hand caressed the hard won muscles before him. “Indeed. I think watching you show off is a rather pleasant way to spend an afternoon. He certainly seemed to think so.” He caressed the handkerchief against Kili’s lips watching as his eyes darkened.

Kili blushed and Fili stole the moment to press a kiss to his lips before giving a reassuring smile “I’m not angry with you. I could not help but notice the way his cheeks flushed in the cold air, or the way that silly linen shirt seemed to flutter around his neck. We should see to it he is given a proper cloak.”

Deciding the game was up Kili pulled way and took the cloth in to his hands as he looked into Fili’s eyes for reassurance “He is charming but my heart belongs to you…You are my King and I am your Lionheart.” It was the promise they always gave to each other.

Grasping Kili’s hair and forcing him to bend his neck to expose it more Fili rubbed his beard along the tender flesh. “Yes. You are mine and I am yours. You can say such lovely things when the mood takes you. But I am not talking about yours or mine…I am talking about what could be _ours_.”

“Ours?” Kili repeated though from the breathless quality of his voice it was clear he was hardly paying attention. His hands tangled with Fili’s golden hair to pull him closer.

“Ours. But only if you want to. I would never take another without you.” Fili was earnest as he kissed his way down Kili’s chest and used his hands to massage the bulge that was growing there.

Kili arched against the bed, far used to Fili’s games he hissed as he tried to clear his mind. “I don’t like dalliances.”

Fili opened the flap to Kili’s trousers and massaged the warm member beneath him using the cloth Frodo had given Kili to provide extra friction. “Neither do I…”

For a moment their eyes locked and Fili gave the member in his hand a gentle squeeze “If it’s what we want…and his choice.”

“His choice” Kili repeated before tightening his hold on Fili’s hair and pulling him back for a kiss before using his other hand to release Fili’s member from his own trousers. He smiled as his thoughts began to circle around the two of them…and what more they could have.

 

 

Bilbo looked up from book of map’s he had been studying with Frodo and saw that his nephew was distracted. “You’re not really looking at the book are you?”

Frodo seemed startled out of whatever train of thought had him drifting and he refocused his attention forcefully onto the page in front of him.

Bilbo frowned thoughtfully as he looked over his nephew before a knowing look entered his eyes. He pointed his finger at Frodo and a small smile crossed his lips “You… are infatuated aren’t you?”

The younger hobbit nearly fell out of the chair in surprise “U-Uncle!”

“Ah ha! I knew it…I knew it! There’s only one thing that can distract a fauntling at this age. Of course I did not expect it to happen here. Perhaps you’re thinking of someone in the Shire? Or did a dwarf catch your eye?”

Seeing that he could not hide from his Uncle Frodo sighed and aimlessly flipped through the pages. “It’s a dwarf…or rather… _two_ dwarves Uncle. I know it’s not commonly heard of in the Shire. But in the books in this library they aren’t as rare. But please don’t worry about my infatuations Uncle. They would not be interested in me.” His lashes fluttered as he shut the book. Fili and Kili had been very kind to him since he had been staying here. He had taken their affection for more than it was meant to be and surely the two Princes would not have much interest in a simple hobbit besides that as a friend or guest.

Studying his nephew for a moment Bilbo clucked his tongue “Hm now…I don’t know where you might have gotten that idea. But I can assure that being a Baggins is no small thing. If they don’t value food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, then I don’t believe they are good enough for you.”

Giving his Uncle a hopeful smile Frodo shrugged but the smile would not diminish “Perhaps.”

 

 

The next day a fur lined cloak was delivered to the rooms Frodo was staying in. Since Bilbo only needed rest he was no longer required to stay in the medical wing and was instead placed in guest chambers. Frodo had a room that adjoined but usually both hobbits slept better in each other’s company.

Feeling the soft dark blue fabric beneath his hands Frodo wondered who would send him such a fine gift. They had been given new things to wear of course provided by the royal family. But this went beyond a basic need. The soft black fur was a luxury that was both on the inside and also lined the hood of the cloak, a little excess on an already fine item. It would have made Frodo believe it had been delivered to him by mistake if there had not been a note attached to it.

_Keep yourself warm little hobbit_

 

When he had shown it to his Uncle Bilbo had laughed hard enough to nearly upset himself from the bed. “My lad that is a fine courting gift you have received! It seems your infatuations are not as hopeless after all. Since Dwarves are difficult creatures I would find a few books in the library to read up on the matter. It won’t do for you to give your answer improperly after all.”

Frodo’s face was still red and refused to return to his normal coloring “But Uncle what answer should I give?! I don’t know who the sender is or what their intentions are…” Frodo was used to Hobbit courting where gifts were accompanied by flowers to communicate intent.

Some of Bilbo’s mirth faded away “Your answer should come from your heart. If you are interested return a gift and if not have a letter of refusal ready. No one will blame you if you start a courtship but don’t complete it. That’s what they’re for! To see if there is a connection.”

Frodo nodded and thought on Bilbo’s words “But…if it were a combined gift wouldn’t it be different?”

Bilbo sighed “Now there my lad you’ve got me. You are young yet and we are not in the Shire. I would read those courting books before giving your answer and do so knowing that there isn’t a wrong one. This is your first courtship I don’t expect it to be perfect. Just as in the Shire though I will supervise and help you as best I can.”

Reassured Frodo carefully kept the note that had come with the cloak in perfect condition as he went to the library to gather the books he would need. He had never thought his first courting would take place in a dwarfish kingdom! But as his Uncle had told him adventures wonders of their own, and soon they would be leaving for another one!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit short but full of fluff! Next chapter starts the adventure to the Shire!

 

 

Finally having strength in his limbs again Bilbo was able to leave the rooms they had been placed in. It was a slow success but one that Bilbo relished. He steadied himself on the balcony and closed his eyes. The wind felt cold and brisk on his face and he secured his cloak more tightly around himself. His bare feet dug into the snow and he enjoyed the icy contrast. It was nice to enjoy being outside again. He huffed happily on his pipe, one of the few things that had stayed on his person. He thought back to his garden in the Shire, it was certainly waning by now…and soon the snow would be falling there as well…He hoped they would make it in time.

Dwarves were not naturally quiet creatures and so when he heard heavy footsteps behind him he was not alarmed. He turned and gave a warm smile to Dwalin. The Dwarf shuffled the snow with his foot and frowned as he looked at Bilbo’s bare feet “I see your strength has returned Master Baggins. Oin would have a fit seein’ you in the snow.”

Bilbo shrugged off the concerns, after all Dwarves and Hobbits were quiet different in their biology. “There’s no cause for concern, the soles of my feet are quite thick and the hair keeps them from getting too cold. I can’t imagine how your feet must feel all stuffed up in those boots.”

They shared a laugh and Bilbo played with the edge of his cloak “Frodo has received a courting gift…I have given my permission but I would like to know... How seriously do Dwarves take their courtships? Hobbits have our own courtship traditions that may seem frivolous but a courtship is not undertaken unless the intentions are quite …sincere.” Bilbo turned to look back out on the snow “He’s still young but old enough to make his own choices…An uncle worries I suppose you could say.”

Nodding Dwalin’s expression was serious “Dwarves court those that they might think are their Ones…or in certain cases there are more than two involved in a courtship. But aye they are a serious business; if a dwarf is courting Frodo they will only have the purest of intentions.”

The Hobbit was visibly relieved by that “I’m glad to hear you say that, because I believe Frodo would like to carry on the courtship, at least until the other party has fully revealed themselves.”

Dwalin seemed surprised that the suitor had not made themselves known but he said nothing. He was thinking instead of who had been around Frodo enough to decide to court him. The names that came to mind put a little strain on his conscious…but he supposed for the sake of the friendship he was forming with Bilbo he could do his own investigating. Thorin would not like this.

 

 

He was wearing the cloak.

 

Fili’s eyes hungrily followed Frodo as the cloak wavered behind him. Seeing the Hobbit in his house colors…it made something stir inside of him. He gripped the door frame with enough force for his knuckles to whiten. When he had regained himself he pulled away from the door. He had seen the flowers hanging by the Hobbit’s room.

At first he had been confused before realizing that Hobbits most likely had different courting customs. What he had seen was an acceptance wreath. The little Hobbit was interested…that was more than enough. Though from what Kili said he was also studying Dwarf courtship. He wasn’t certain if Frodo knew that they were the ones courting him, or if he knew they were courting them together. But they had only given one gift, and it was merely an opening…there was so much more to come.

 

Kili walked softly so as not to disturb Frodo who was bent double over a courting tome. Kili had never studied courtships very deeply. After all he came of age and realized there was only one he wanted to be with. At least until he met Frodo. Seeing Frodo work so hard to learn about their culture was flattering.

Sneaking up from behind him Kili sat his chin on top of Frodo’s head and smiled at the small jump it caused. He gave the soft curls a little tousle “Reading again?” He asked curiously as he traced his fingers along the page and allowed them to brush Frodo’s smaller ones.

The Hobbit stiffened beneath him but then relaxed and he even dared to let his fingers rub against Kili’s which had calluses from his work in the forge and with his bow. Frodo bit his lip and asked softly “I received my first courting gift…I am unfamiliar with Dwarven practices so I thought I should read up on them. Hobbits do things differently of course.”

Kili nodded and dared a small kiss to Frodo’s ear “Indeed…they do things like make acceptance wreaths and hang them on their doors correct?”

Frodo blushed and then asked the real question he was wondering “Is the courtship…singular?”

At this Kili dispersed with subtlety and clasped Frodo’s hand securely in his own “Actually…it is twofold…”

Frodo turned and his eyes locked with Kili’s “I had hoped…but I didn’t think that…” He trailed off and looked away. His usual cheerfulness now swamped by his shyness before Kili gently held his chin and turned is head back to face him.

“You had hoped we would both wish to court you?”

This time Frodo kept his eye contact “Yes.”

Kili’s smile was blinding and he pulled Frodo out of his chair with such force to embrace him that the tome fell to the floor with a clatter.

 

Thorin groaned as he pushed aside the maps. Trying to find the safest but most direct course was certainly not his strong suit. He thought he would at least give it a try before landing Balin with the task. His advisor would no doubt smirk but Balin was well tempered enough to hide most of his amusement. There were many things Thorin felt confident in…however he was a _little_ …directionally challenged.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and he felt a huff of amusement next to his ear. Unlike Balin, Dwalin would have no problem with mocking him. Though he supposed that as his lover he had certain rights. The hand trailed up his shoulder and tangled in his locks “I thought you would have given this up by now.” Dwalin’s voice hummed close to his ear before giving a playful nip.

Thorin chuckled and leaned back against a familiar warm chest. “I have to at least try before shuffling off to Balin. I know he appreciates the effort.” He closed his eyes and let strong fingers massage his temples. He hummed as the touches were joined with more soft kisses.

“Your nephews are up to something new…” Dwalin whispered before stealing a kiss from his King.

Thorin groaned “Please do not mention those two when we are being intimate.” He stifled a laugh but pulled away knowing that Dwalin would have only brought it up if it was serious. “What are they up to now? I don’t have to inform their mother do I?” If it was bad he certainly didn’t want to be the bearer of news to Dis.

“I believe they’re courtin’ young Master Baggins…Bilbo has given his permission and is over seein’ the courting but he seemed concerned about the seriousness of it. He does seem hopeful once I told him it was only proper that their intentions be pure. I believe Hobbits are much the same in their courtships.”

Thorin sighed and covered his eyes with his hand “That seems a bit…” He trailed off. If his nephews were courting... Their relationship was True Oneness. If they were courting…their intentions were of the most serious kind. “Well...”

Dwalin chuckled “I know…But let’s not talk of tha now…Let’s talk about other things.” Thorin smirked and grasped Dwalin’s beard and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

In a few days they would have to leave for the Shire. For now…for now they would put their worries and fears aside.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been working on all my stories consistently I'm just trying to keep everything in order! Thank you so much for all the support it really helps!

 

 

 

The thought of another adventure sent a spurring of fear through Bilbo’s blood. The last one he had attempted was supposed to be so simple… In the end it nearly cost him his life and the life of his nephew. Wringing his hands Bilbo tried to tell himself that it would be different this time. This time they had dwarves and prior warning. None of this changed the fact that the journey was only part of it…they still had to defend the Shire during the Fell Winter.

He was getting used to having a visitor when he was on the balcony. When he turned Dwalin was already there leaning against the doorframe and watching him with curious expression. “That was a long face you were wearin’ Halfling.”

Bilbo managed a wry smile “I’m a little concerned about my newest adventure…my last one was not so pleasant…And Frodo…” He trailed off and the smile faded away.

He didn’t need words for Dwalin to understand “Tis a long and perilous trip not meant for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend themselves in the wild.” If possible Bilbo wilted further into his cloak, but he was rallied by a warm hand on his shoulder. Dwalin was looking down at him with a fierce expression “You are a gentle folk who _can_ fight and fend for yerself. Your nephew told us how you fought with your dagger to keep him safe and you kept him moving when lesser folk would have given in. These things aren’t meant to be lightly undertaken…but this time you’ll have dwarves with you.”

A small smile managed to crawl its way back onto Bilbo’s face even as he said primly. “I’m sure the elves wouldn’t take too kindly to your insinuation…especially given that some very fine warriors gave their lives for us.”

Dwalin shrugged the loss off. The death of a warrior was always unfortunate no matter the race, but none could deny it was a danger that was ever present. Looking at Bilbo though he saw someone that had given up a life full of comfort and plenty to do what was right. Someone noble who never expected to face death at the end of a blade. “We shall see this journey till its end Master Baggins.”He meant it as both reassurance and a promise he intended to keep.

 

 

 

Frodo watched the snow fall with bated breath. He still felt the bite of the wind on his cheeks and the stabbing cold in his heart. He remembered his fingers going numb as they clutched the fabric of his thin cloak and he remembered the tears freezing on his cheeks before they had a chance to fall. Another adventure. This time his heart was pounding in fear, not excitement.

A firm hand on his shoulder had him falling out of his dark thoughts. He nearly jumped out of his skin but a second hand steadied his back. He relaxed instantly when he saw his princes looking down at him. His cheeks blushed as he noticed their intense gaze. “Good afternoon your highness'…” He managed; his manners at least had not abandoned him. Kili looked amused at the address but Fili’s expression did not relax just yet

“You looked frightened.” He said softly, as if not wanting to scare Frodo. “The look upon your face as you looked out the window…it seemed as though you were lost in memories.” His voice trailed off, inviting Frodo to tell them more.

For a moment Frodo thought he could change the subject of conversation. When he looked up though the princes’ eyes were fixed on him and he knew instantly they would accept nothing less than the truth. “I was thinking of how my last adventure ended.” He admitted at last.

Their expressions darkened, they too remembered finding the young hobbit in the snow, wondering how he was still alive or even if he would make it back to Erebor. That night they saved him he was nothing more than a stranger they were concerned for, a traveler who should have been safe within Erebor’s boundaries. Now he meant so much more to them.

Touching Frodo’s cheek Fili promised softly but with a solemn voice “You will not face such perils again. You will not be alone, this time you will have _us_.”

Kili grinned and though the shadow in his eyes didn’t leave he embraced Frodo and kissed the top of his curls “We are mighty warriors and will protect you!”

They each seemed to have an endearment on their tongue. Frodo could hear there was a word they wished to call him but it was not yet time. He smiled anyways and relaxed into their arms. His princes would keep him safe and they would save the Shire. Then when their courting was complete they could call him the name they truly wanted.

 

 

After their wait for Bilbo’s recovery it seemed all at once they were ready to go. Thorin and Balin did a final check over supplies as the members of their company began to arrive. Thorin was proud as he looked upon the dwarves. They all had their own reasons for coming, but he knew them all to be loyal and worthy dwarves. He was fortunate that so many had come. He saw Bilbo arriving with Dwalin and he studied the hobbit for any signs of weakness. True to Oin’s word though he seemed fully recovered and while not in high spirits he seemed thankful when he saw how many would be joining them.

Fili and Kili were the last to arrive with Frodo. They had a flush to their faces that left little to wonder at their tardiness. He knew they would not have crossed the bounds of courtship, but they would have most certainly pressed at them. He took a moment to study the young hobbit that had managed to capture the interest of both his nephews. He had been certain that none would ever appeal to them besides each other, but this little hobbit was contentedly settled between them. He also noticed the lightness in their steps and the hard determination in their eyes. If the little one had caused it he was more than worthy. If the courtship was completed properly he would give his blessing. As if they wouldn’t simply do it on their own, he would just prefer to appear to have given consent.

“Master Baggins I believe I should introduce you to our company.” It was time to get on with business and Dwalin followed Bilbo to his side. “You already know Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin. We will also have Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori. We could perhaps have a wizard with us as well but he comes and goes on his own time.”

Bilbo looked to be most impressed and smiled at everyone “We will have my nephew Frodo as well…” He said by way of introduction as there were a few curious looks at the dark haired hobbit. He paused for a moment and then added “This wizard you mentioned…Is he by chanced called Gandalf?” Bilbo tried to ask with feigned lightness, but Thorin could hear the strain of wary concern beneath it.

With all the affairs Gandalf meddled with Thorin was not truly surprised that he is already known “Indeed, I have no way of knowing how he came to find out about our venture but he sent a reply by raven he will be aiding us. Have you made his acquaintance in the past?”

Bilbo makes a grimace of an expression “He was a friend of my mother.” He left off explaining more and seems to become less enthusiastic now that he has been mentioned. “I’m sure he’ll be of great help.” His tone is less than certain.

Thorin shared a small smile with their eldest hobbit. It would be perilous indeed but he seemed to have rallied himself well from his injuries. Thorin was also well aware that the hobbit could fight, though he seemed to have some sort of disdain for it. That was most puzzling but the fact he could defend himself was the only matter of importance. Frodo had been training with Kili and Fili to some extent though Thorin was sure there was more than a little flirting during such ‘sessions’. He was hopeful about arriving to the Shire in a timely manner and with well enough warriors to see them their safely.

He looked to his company “Tomorrow we leave to aid the Shire before they face their Fell Winter.” There was a rallying cheer from the company and Thorin knew he could not wish for a finer gathering of dwarves…and hobbits.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More soon!


	7. The Road Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...AT LAST AN UPDATE! We have some fighting and a little tiny bit of romance!

 

 

The howling snow was considerably less frightening when one was traveling with several dwarves and a full caravan of supplies. Bilbo managed a stiff smile as he looked at the party and certainly felt reassured eying the weapons that were out and in easy reach. He was brought out of his musings when a familiar hand warmed his shoulder. Dwalin had brought his pony beside him and gave it a squeeze. “The trip will not be as long as you remember.”

Bilbo nodded and covered Dwalin’s hand with his own as he glanced at Frodo whose pony was nestled between Fili and Kili’s as they rode a little behind the party. “I suppose it will certainly go by fast for some.” The King’s Guard followed his gaze and smiled “Aye.” There was a tone in his voice that was warm and Bilbo decided it was pleasant before he turned his eyes away.

His nephew’s courtship seemed to be going well and very proper as far as he was concerned. “Some of our very best have volunteered to come with us to the Shire.” Dwalin picked up the conversation and began to fill Bilbo in on his new companions. It seemed that Gloin was related to Thorin though distantly and he was clearly a loving family man. The Ri brothers were a bit of an odd bunch, no one knew what Nori did, Dori held a respectable merchant position and Ori was a scribe. Then there was Bifur, Bofur and Bombur a merry lot even the one who had the axe in his head was seen trading jokes in their secret language. Of course there was Oin whom Bilbo was already familiar with and he was surprised to find out that Gloin was his brother. There was also Balin whom Bilbo had met more than once and he was further surprised to learn that the calm advisor was Dwalin’s older brother. Finally after learning the who’s who of the caravan Bilbo muttered “Goodness is everyone related? Not so different from the Shire after all!”

The first day of their journey ended without much fuss. Erebor was still in sight but fading out of reach. Bilbo was giving the Lonely Mountain a last fond look before returning to the fire. When he turned he realized he was not the only one doing so. Thorin was gazing upon his home as though it were the last time he was to see it. The softness in his gaze made Bilbo feel as though he were interrupting a private moment. “Excuse me.” He said softly, trying to leave quickly and give the king some time alone.

“There is no need to rush off Master Baggins.” Thorin manage with a small smile “I’m afraid I do not like leaving my home and it troubles me to see the mountain growing smaller already.”

Taking the invitation to stay Bilbo pulled out his leaf pouch and offered some to Thorin as he lit his pipe. “Even Kings can be homesick?”

Thorin nodded his head in thanks as he unhooked his pipe from his side and took a pinch “Indeed Master Baggins. All a King has is his home, without it he is…no body.”

Unsure of where the somber mood came from Bilbo settled for giving a polite nod “Than we had best finish this journey quickly so we can all be home once more.” “Indeed.”

Thorin took a moment to start his pipe before letting out a long smoke stream. “Dwalin has grown fond of you it seems. He does not often sit and talk openly with people.” Bilbo caught the direction of Thorin’s gaze and was treated to the sight of Dwalin caring for his axes. He had removed his cloak to allow freedom of movement as he cared for the blades and then inspected the handles. Bilbo found himself swallowing and struggling for words before turning his eyes away. “He seems welcoming enough.”

Thorin had not missed the way the Hobbit’s eyes had lingered on Dwalin’s arms, He too enjoyed the view and searched himself to find a trace of jealousy or possessiveness and instead found none. It would not have been the first time that Dwalin had been courted in front of him, however it was the first time someone else’s interest did not provoke him to ensure everyone knew exactly who the King’s Guard belonged to. “You talk with him often, and he searches you out.” He did not know if Bilbo knew of their relationship but Dwalin would not waste his time talking to someone unpleasant.

“I believe he means to reassure me. I have been very tense about this venture and the thought of risking Frodo again is very frightening.” He looked down at his hands which had once been soft and now had the beginnings of calluses on them “Though with his new suitors I don’t suppose I should worry overmuch.”

A small huff escaped Thorin’s lips to show his amusement. “Indeed, I have never seen Kili and Fili so taken by someone before…Hobbits truly are amazing creatures.”

“He’s a Baggins of course he’s amazing” Bilbo said with pride as he smoked his pipe and watched as Kili showed Frodo how to care for a dagger “Perhaps I’d best get used to making this journey after all.” Thorin raised a brow to encourage Bilbo to continue “Well as I understand Fili and Kili are the heirs to Erebor they can’t very well live outside if the kingdom. I always wanted Frodo to inherit Bag End but we have ways of keeping it for him for visits and such…I certainly will want to see my nephew often, he’s the only one in my family whose ever shown a bit of spirit, so I will come to visit him or him me.”

The older Hobbit seemed content at the future he was envisioning as he leaned back against the stump and blew a smoke ring “Not so bad after all.”

Smiling as he was drawn into the future Bilbo was describing Thorin added “We can give you permanent rooms in Erebor for when you visit, you will no longer be a guest but a member of the royal family.”

Now with the picture fully together the Hobbit smiled and nodded his head “Sounds very pleasant.”

“Indeed” Thorin agreed with a low hum to his voice, perhaps he could see the appeal for Dwalin to be around this unusual creature.

 

 

While they had been fortunate in their first few days they could not avoid danger for long. Not with the roads the way they were and Thorin was disturbed to realize it wasn’t far outside of Erebor’s outer border where they suffered their first attack.

Before he fully realized what was happening Frodo was roughly shoved behind Fili as he and Kili formed a protective wall between him and the Orcs that had found them. He clutched the dagger that Kili had given him but it was a poor weapon for these foes. Shot after shot rang from Kili’s bow and he managed to shoot down most of the wargs before they got close. The orcs were mountless but they were still vicious as they pulled their weapons and prepared for a full frontal attack.

Dwalin found himself trying to watch his King, the heirs, his brother and Bilbo. He regretted he couldn’t watch them all at all times but between orcs he tried to at least catch a glimpse of them. Frodo was not a source of worry to him as the lad was safe between Fili and Kili who were brutally taking down any who dared get to close. The small hobbit clutched at his dagger and appeared ready to use it at any moment. Not so soft after all.

The greatest surprise came from Bilbo who wielded his small sword with deadly accuracy. He was silent as he fought and his big feet were deft as he moved around his opponent and took them down before they could even follow the movement.

Thorin felt a tree against his back and gripped his sword as he realized he allowed himself to be cornered by the two remaining wargs. Their riders were down but the beasts were determined to finish their master’s work. They worked as a unit to keep him pinned and as one they lunged to take him down. They would have succeeded if he hadn’t used his sword to take one out through the eye and if the other hadn’t been surprised by a newcomer to the fight. He pulled his sword from the warg’s skull to see Bilbo tussling with his own wrag. He had managed to inflict a deep wound and was trying to pull his sword free to deliver a finishing blow. The creature knew its death was close and refused to let him dislodge the weapon as it rolled and pinned Bilbo beneath him.

For a moment the world seemed to hold its breath as the others rushed to his aide. Frodo pushed his way past and launched himself at the warg as he slid his dagger neatly in to the base of the wargs’s skull. The creature slumped to the ground at the quick death and they helped roll the creature off of Bilbo who had managed to free his blade and had put it through the creature’s heart at the same time. He dusted himself off as he got wobbly to his feet and seemed surprised at his audience and cleaned off his blade with a cloth that Dwalin provided with stunned silence.

The silence was broken when Frodo embraced his uncle and held on tightly. It didn’t take Thorin or Dwalin long to share a look; they realized that the incident had brought back memories of how the Hobbits had gotten stranded in the first place. Frodo’s shoulders were trembling but they were being soothed by Bilbo’s hands running up and down them “Now now lad none of that. You did very well I see that you would have taken care of the beast for me.” He nodded towards the blood where only Frodo’s dagger would have fit.

Frodo pulled back and smiled proudly “I learned where to stab from Fili and Kili.”

He looked to his suitors who had been standing worried at a small distance. At the look they pressed forward and embraced Frodo themselves. The princes couldn’t deny they had been terrified when Frodo had run past them towards the struggling warg but they had been stunned by his skill and accuracy as he finished the beast in one move.

Kili ruffled Frodo’s hair “Lessons only do so much, you did that all on your own!”

Fili didn’t trust his voice quiet yet but he smiled and there was pride and worry in his eyes.

Dwalin laughed as he helped Bilbo with his sword “I told you you were no simple gentlefolk lost in the wild.” He gave Thorin a glance as he spoke and winked before helping the others regroup and burn the corpses.

Thorin found himself watching Bilbo with new interest. “No indeed.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support and patience! The sparks are starting to fly and the next chapter will move things along!


	8. Honor Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Finally some romantic action!

 

 

 

“You’ve been watching him.”

Dwalin was polishing his axe and didn’t look up as he spoke to Thorin. Theirs was a relationship that had endured many years filled with both happiness and turmoil. It had not been easy when Thorin first took the throne but they had managed that. It had not been hard…but no it had not been easy. Now there was something happening that they had never anticipated, so Dwalin approached the problem as a new challenger, with a level eye and a steady hand.

There was no need to ask who Dwalin was referring to. Thorin’s eyes even now were wandering back to the hobbit Bilbo Baggins. He was seated at the fire besides his nephew helping him whittle a piece of wood. It looked as though it was meant to be a flower of some sort, but it was still too early to tell. “I have…and you’ve been riding with him more often than not.”

That was something Dwalin couldn’t argue against. Mostly when they traveled he would ride by Thorin’s side, now he strayed a little farther in the back, still close to his king and lover but near to their Master Baggins as well. “Aye…I have.”

With their years together some things no longer needed to be said, they were simply understood. The silence was broken as Thorin asked “Do _we_ want him?”

Dwalin smoothed his rag over the axe as he thought for a moment “Aye, we do.”

 

 

Kili shuffled up to where Bilbo and Frodo were resting, he tried not to eye the wood they were shaping. He knew it had to be a gift of some sort and didn’t want to spoil the surprise. “May I escort Frodo on a small walk Master Bo-aggins?” He fretted at Bilbo’s sharp gaze but he must have passed inspection as the hobbit gave a small nod

“Very well. I trust you’ll act within the guidelines of courtship of course?”

He brightened before taking Frodo’s hand and pulling him away, barely giving him enough time to set down the piece of wood as he said “Of course! Thank you!” He tugged Frodo away to where Fili was waiting.

Frodo’s giggles brought a small smile to Billbo’s lips as he picked up the flower and let his thoughts wander for a moment.

Balin appeared at his side and hummed in appreciation seeing the flower “Lovely work there. It’ll make a fine gift once it’s done.” He sat next to Bilbo and began rummaging for his pipe.

Nodding Bilbo set the flower aside and thought of his own two courtships. Neither had lasted very long, after the first flush of infatuation had ended it became apparent that there was nothing real there. They had been settled amicably and he had been on his own since. “Indeed, Frodo is taking very good care with it.”

They sat in companionable silence for a while longer before Bilbo stretched and scratched at his matting hair “What I wouldn’t give for a scrub, even just a wash cloth and some water would be nice.” Traveling was a dirty business, though at least this time he could worry about such things.

Balin released a puff smoke “There’s a small pond nearby if that’ll work for you, the water’s clear enough and should at least take a layer or two off.” His smile was friendly as someone who understood a need for certain social proprieties. “It’s closed by some trees and is a little ways away from the camp.”

Bilbo perked up immediately upon hearing this “Well then I’ll be off for a little while. Thank you Balin.” He gathered a cloth and a small bit of soap from his bag and hurried in the direction that he had been pointed. It would be lovely to get some of the dust off.

 

 

Frodo gave a breathless sigh as his back was pushed against Fili’s chest and Kili kissed him with such fervor it was hard to think. When they finally broke apart he managed a cheeky grin even with his face flushed and his eyes sparkling “This is dangerously close to breaking courtship…”

Fili gave a little huff before attacking the hobbit’s neck and making him arch against Kili in a way that caused the most stimulating friction between them. “We need this…please? We need to _feel_ you.”

Frodo was going to protest halfheartedly some more but Kili captured his lips as their hips moved together “You ran into battle without us…I thought my heart would drop to my shoes.” Kili’s form shuddered against his own as he relived the fear.

“With only that little _knife_ …” Fili reached around and his hand ghosted down Frodo’s stomach and just barely caressed that area he was forbidden from. He clenched his hand into a fist and pulled it away. Kili reached forward and pulled Fili’s hand to his mouth to press a kiss to the palm. This courtship was trying for both of them…but they would succeed.

Frodo watched as Fili and Kili’s hands and lips met so tenderly and he was caught right in the middle. He yearned for the courtship to be complete so that he could participate more. He felt the bonds of propriety around him as if they were chains of iron. To break the rules and touch would dishonor them all…but the temptation was so near.

Finally the brothers broke away and gave him peace. The space left him cold but he knew it was for the best. What they had done tonight had been dangerous. They couldn’t risk more.

 

 

Humming to himself Bilbo was pleased to find the pond deserted. It seemed no one else was interested in a soak and he was delighted to have the privacy to himself. He carefully removed his clothes and set them to the side. He’d wash them a bit later if he had a chance. He just wanted his skin to feel _clean_.

Thorin felt low for his current actions. He and Dwalin stood hiding in the bushes and Bilbo causally stripped and prepared himself for a bath. When they had found out where the hobbit was going they had exchanged a single glance before following. Balin no doubt thought they were going to get a little privacy of their own. In a sense…they were.

Thorin’s front was pressed against the bark of the tree that sheltered them. He focused on the scene before him as Dwalin’s familiar hands traveled up his sides and tangled in his hair, a quick pull had him baring his neck to his guard and Dwailn’s lips traced the line of his pulse before leaving a soft bite. Thorin muffled his moan as he kept his eyes on the pale skin that was currently being caressed by a soft cloth.

Dwalin leaned forward and whispered into his ears “He’s so soft isn’t he? Different from our hard forms completely… and yet enticing for that difference.”

Thorin nodded and bit down on his fist when Dwalin’s hand snaked into his leggings. He thrust his hips forward and delighted in the feel of rough calluses against his long member. Dwalin’s member was thick and hard against his back and he continued to rock as Bilbo dove under water and rinsed out his curls. He was being dishonorable watching someone under his protection in such a way. He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop the movement of his hips, the swelling of his member, the delight in Dwalin’s beard against his neck. He couldn’t stop his orgasm either. He could only muffle the sound of his moan as he bit into his hand and Dwalin buried his own sound of release into his hair.

They collected their breath for a moment and Dwalin helped Thorin dress. It had been quick and dirty. But it gave them the answer they were seeking. Thorin re-secured the clasps in his hair as he eyed Dwalin “How to we start?”

Dwalin was combing his beard and smiled as he assisted Thorin with the clasp. “We start courtin’.”

 

If it would only be that easy.

 

“Bloody elves.” Dwalin grumbled as he poked at his salad. Getting over the mountains had been hard enough work, they had only just barely made it with their supplies before they were ambushed by another orc party and then were rather ungracefully saved by an elf patrol. Not only a patrol but one being headed by Lord Elrond himself.

So while they were made comfortable guests Thorin and Dwalin had pondered when they should announce their intentions to Bilbo. For now they could only watch in distrust as Bilbo chatted with Lord Elrond and seemed to delight in every vegetable they had to offer.

“You know Master Baggins Rivendell hosts some remarkable flower gardens. If you would be so inclined I’d be happy to escort you after dinner.” Their host’s voice carried over the table and Dwalin had to take a hard grip to Thorin’s thigh to keep him from moving.

Bilbo’s eyes lit up at the thought of seeing a well maintained garden again. “Even in the midst of this season?” If so the elves had some truly remarkable magic! He thought to himself unaware that his interaction was being closely and jealously watched.

With humble pride Elrond showed his ring with a flourish “There is nothing my will cannot ensure within my realm. Though I am careful to only use it to shelter us from the worst of the seasons and to allow our gardens to grow unaffected year round.”

The meal was soon finished and Thorin and Dwalin could only sit and watch as Bilbo was escorted away. They were distracted from their discontent when Frodo perked up at the mention of gardens as well “They do sound lovely.”

Fili and Kili were sitting on either side and both of them held one of Frodo’s hands in theirs. “There’s no need to see anything the elves do.” Kili said with only a hint of pout.

Fili was no better as pressed a quick kiss to Frodo’s cheek “If you treasure gardens so much then we will make some in Erebor. Surely anything you make will far surpass their skills.”

Frodo flushed a pretty shade of pink even as he shrugged off the compliments “Your flattery is most insulting. There’s nothing I could ever do that would reach their skill.”

He pushed at Fili but the blond would not release his grasp. “I mean it.” Fili said with fierce intensity as Kili murmured his agreement and stole a soft kiss of his own.

Balin cleared his throat, as Bilbo was busy at the moment he was doing his part to ensure the courtships integrity. He leveled a stare at the boys that had them remembering when they spent their days in lessons with him. They gave Frodo a small amount of distance but stubbornly kept their hands together. 

Upon Balin’s interruption Thorin and Dwalin were hit with the same thought. If they were to indeed gain a courtship with Bilbo…they would have some very strict rules placed upon them. It seemed the elves were only the least of their problems. Or perhaps not. “Bloody elves.” Dwalin muttered again when he heard Bilbo’s laugh from the gardens.

 

They were not going to like this.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :D


	9. Foiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!

 

 

Elves, Thorin has decided are a dwarf’s worst enemy. Especially if that dwarf would like to court a hobbit. All their talk about flowers and gardens had kept Bilbo well distracted until it was time for them to leave. Giving himself and Dwalin no time to offer their proposal. When they had left Elrond had bid a fond goodbye to Bilbo but had cast a smug look to Thorin. That reminded him that it was Elrond who had sent Bilbo to Erebor in the first place…It made him wonder again about the visions the elf lord might have seen.

Thus proposing the courtship would have to wait a bit longer. Of course the rules of their engagement would vary from Fili and Kili’s to Frodo, given that they were older and had worldly experience. Though that was unfortunately crippled by the fact that Thorin wore the crown of Erebor, its presence bringing several layers of complications. In the end they could only continue to travel as they had. He and Dwalin refused to start their part of the courtship without any sort of presentation and certainly not on the open road. If Bilbo noticed that Dwalin road with him more often and Thorin sat next to him by the fire he made no mention of it.

It still shamed Thorin thinking about the gazes they had stolen while Bilbo was bathing, but he could not get that tempting softness out of his mind. Many a night passed with muffled moans as he and Dwalin came together under the stars thinking of their soon to be third.

 

 

The snow became thick and difficult as they neared the Shire. The hobbits became more withdrawn and quiet as the snow fell around them. The dwarves weren’t troubled by it and carried on easily. Thorin was impressed at the resilience of hobbit feet, and he knew their silence fame from grief and memories rather than a foul mood.

Finally the road they traveled rounded bare trees and the Shire was laid before them. It was quiet and the only sign of life was the smoke coming from chimneys. Thorin and Dwalin noticed that the chicken coops that were near several houses had already been torn apart and showed no sign of repair. It seemed the hobbits didn’t dare come out of their holes even to salvage livestock. No doubt hoping that the fresh meat would appease the wolves for a little while longer.

They had seen wolf tracks on the road but other than that there was no sign of the creatures. They had been larger than any tracks he had seen before. It seemed the hobbits did not exaggerate about their size. He worried about an attack but they were well armed and perhaps they slept during the day. Thorin saw Dwalin’s thumb caress the handle of his axe and knew that he wasn’t alone with these thoughts.

Bilbo and Frodo led them to a large hole under a large hill with a tree standing guard over it. As they approached the gate a voice whispered “Master Bilbo is that you?” Bilbo turned and saw his friend and gardener “Hamfast! Yes we’ve returned and brought some friends to help!”

Cautiously the other hobbit left his door but shut it tightly behind him. He hurried through the snow to stand by Bilbo’s gate “It’s been mighty hard around here since you left. The snow never stops and all the sheep and hens are gone. Folks were afraid of what would happen after…”

Thorin stepped forward and looked down at the hobbit “I am King Thorin of Erebor and I have come to repay a debt to Bilbo. He should have been safe on my land and instead fell to great peril. We will secure the Shire through the winter.”

Hamfast didn’t seem very sure about dwarves helping them. But he recognized good intentions when he saw them. He held out his hand and said simply “Hamfast Gamgee at your service. My family has served the Baggins’ for ages. Anything I can do to help you let me know.”

Thorin shook Hamfast’s hand with a firm grip and nodded “We will.”

With that it was time to get the company inside and Frodo directed them where to place their things as Bilbo got a fire going. Kili was nearly tossed back into the snow when he scraped his shoes against Belladonna’s glory box. He shamefully removed his boots instead and ignored the dark looks Fili was giving him. It would hardly do to insult their intended within minutes of entering his home.

They had nearly forgotten the position that Bilbo had held before leaving on his quest for help. They were reminded when several hobbits dared to leave their smails and come to the door honoring Bilbo’s courage to leave the Shire and offering their services should they be needed. Bilbo was gracious to all of them and offered them a token of either food or tea to warm them during their stay. None stayed longer than to finish their snack and be on their way. The Fell Winter had that affect on hobbits.

Once they were cozy Bilbo brought out the food in the stores, mostly dried meat and some cheeses but it was fine enough after the food they’d had on the road. He was quiet as he looked out onto the falling snow and was distracted as he prepared some tea. Frodo too was withdrawn and it was strange to see the younger hobbit so. Fili and Kili tried to cheer him up with jokes and questions about his home. He would give faint smiles and try to brighten for them. They could see that it was only a small improvement but it was more than enough for now.

The time came for rest and the guest rooms were prepared. There were enough that each member of the company could have their own, though Dwalin and Thorin elected to share a room and Fili and Kili were the same. Idly Balin was impressed with the structure of the hole. It was spacious and shaped like a long hallway but there was more than enough room that it was not the small thing he had been expecting from the outside. He thought that perhaps hobbits and dwarves were more alike than he’d thought. They both favored earth though hobbits preferred simple greenery and shaped their lives around the land while dwarves craved sparkling gems and shaped stone to suit their needs. It was an interesting comparison and he thought upon it as he gazed at his companions. He wondered when his brother would tell him that he and Thorin intended to court Master Baggins, he had eyes after all and so did the rest of the company.

 

Frodo was getting prepared for bed in his room when there was a knock on his door. He only knew of two people who would want to speak to him this late. He hurried to don his nightshirt before opening the door. He smiled when Fili and Kili looked surprised at him and he tugged the collar to ensure it was in place. It was terribly improper to answer the door in this state, but very worth the expressions he was receiving.

“It’s cruel to tease us so.” Fili murmured as he hungrily drank in the sight of Frodo in his white linen shirt and pants. The bed was covered with thick warm quilts, in fact all the room were very comfortably arranged, but seeing him in nothing but his night clothes…it was almost more temptation than he was able to bear.

Kili was still staring at the pale line of Frodo’s neck and he leaned in to gently kiss the shell of Frodo’s ear “To answer the door of your room like that…certainly is seeking an invitation.”

Frodo took a shaky breath as he tried to think as the heady scent of Fili and Kili filled his nose and he felt their warm hands on him. He closed his eyes and knew if he did not stop this now they would lead him back to the bed and their courtship would end in failure and shame. “I can’t…”

The hands stilled and then slowly pulled away “We would not dishonor you so.” Fili promised as he pressed a chaste kiss to Frodo’s lips.

His words were echoed by Kili who did the same and took a second to tuck an errant curl away from Frodo’s cheek. “We only wanted to wish you a good night and pleasant dreams.”

Frodo began shutting the door before he gave in to temptation “I believe my dreams will be very sweet indeed.” He gave a last smile before closing the door and securing it. Better to lock it in case the dwarves gave in as he had been so close to doing. He took a deep breath before hurrying to bed and burying himself under the covers.

 

Bilbo splashed his face with some warm water and was happy to be back in the comforts of his own home. He had indulged in a warm bath once his guests had been settled. There was no shortage of water with snow around to melt after all and he felt completely clean for the first time in months. His limbs ached as he crawled into his feather bed and signed as the scent of home filled him. He was safe, Frodo was safe, his courtship was going well and now the Shire had a chance to fight back against the Fell Winter. All was well and he was at peace.

 

“Could they have made the bed any smaller?” Dwalin grumbled as he and Thorin twisted and turned to sort themselves into some sort of suitable position. No doubt because of his wealth these were some of the finest beds in the Shire, and yet Dwalin found himself missing the feel of dirt and stone beneath his cheek.

Thorin merely growled as he tugged the quilt over them “You are more than welcome to find your own room as Bilbo showed us there are plenty.” He did not truly wanted Dwalin to leave but the beds were indeed tiny.

There was a choked snort and Dwalin’s hand wrapped around him and pulled him back against that large chest “Do not sulk my king.” He knew they were both thinking that if it was hard for two dwarves to share a bed it would be impossible for them and the hobbit to share one. At least there was no risk of breaking the courtships in that way. Though from the randy looks Fili and Kili had been exchanging he would not put it passed them to try.

Thorin seemed to be thinking the same, their thoughts always in line with each other “They are younger and far more flexible than we can manage at this age I’m afraid.”

“Oi!” Dwalin might be older than Thorin but they were both certainly dwarves in their prime “Speak for yourself yer highness.” He grumbled as he nipped Thorin’s ear.

They had no room to really apply themselves but the little touches were all they had the strength for tonight. It had not been an easy journey through the snow and their work had only just begun. Tomorrow they would see about securing the Shire’s defenses and what could be done with the wolves. Dwalin was busy thinking if they could kill one that would give both the Shire meat and him a fine wolf pelt he might have made into a gift. Frodo had looked very fetching in his cloak after all and Bilbo would need a fine one as well. It was a good thought.

The fire in their room was banked low and the warm light was a comfort as they started to drift into sleep. For now they and their company were safe and the hard work would begin in the morning. There was also the matter of how they would approach Bilbo with their courtship, but even the thoughts of that drifted away as they fell into a comfortable sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Natural Selection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Also SURPRISE the hobbits know more than they let on!

 

 

 

The hobbit defenses were more pitiful than Thorin had dreaded. When they had arrived he thought there might be more than the simple wooden fences to help ward off the wolves, perhaps buried beneath the snow. Instead he was told that was the whole of it and had to remember they lived a peaceful life in secluded country. There was no need for them to build thick and high walls or lay hidden traps. They only used the land to guard themselves and the fence was more of a property marker than anything.

“First we’d best set some traps.” Dwalin mumbled as he pushed at a fencepost and watched it fall into the snow.

“Agreed” Thorin answered as he looked out where the trees became thicker. He couldn’t feel any eyes on them but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. It only meant they were better at hiding.

Footsteps behind them had them turning and sharing a smile when they saw Bilbo bringing them hot coffee and some meat with cheese. He was mostly getting Bag End back together after being away for so long (Something about thieving relatives but they didn’t want to pry). His cheeks were rosy from the cold and he held out the tray with covered cups “It’s a bit sad isn’t it?”

Thorin’s response was on the tip of his tongue but Dwalin elbowed him sharply in the side almost causing him to spill his drink. He saw the look his guard was giving him and instead garbled out “It’s not as bad as it could be…” That was sadly all the tact he was capable of.

Dwalin took a long sip of his drink; it warmed his insides and helped revitalize him. Much better than _tea_. “We’ll start with reinforcing this and finding some traps we can lay.”

Bilbo didn’t seem very reassured “We’ve laid traps before but…they were never enough to subdue the creatures.” His expression said they knew exactly how dangerous a cornered animal could be.

Forgetting himself for a moment Thorin reached forward and caressed one of Bilbo’s cold cheeks “We will fix this…we will.”

Bilbo’s wide eyes stared up at him and Thorin pulled his hand back slowly, he had transgressed again because Bilbo didn’t even know of their intention to court him and he had touched that soft skin so carelessly. Not that he hadn’t already done far worse things. He curled his fingers into a fist and instead focused on the fence “We will need to get fresh wood from the forest. Are there any who might lend us tools?”

Bilbo seemed to shake his dazed expression and nodded firmly “Most in the Shire have pledged whatever assistance they can. We can get what we need.” He picked up the empty cups and platters and hurried back to Bag End, presumably to set back out again to get them equipment.

When the green door shut Dwalin rolled his eyes to Thorin “Real smooth yer highness…”

Thorin tried to remind himself that there were some things that were beneath the dignity of a king. However he did feel a strong sense of fulfillment when he lobed a handful of snow into Dwalin’s face.

 

 

Frodo was supposed to be gathering firewood.

Frodo was currently pressed against the side of their small storage shed as Fili rutted against him. His eyes were closed and his cheeks rosy as his legs were spread wide to accommodate Fili’s hips. His member was thick and full and aching for release and from what he could feel pressing so wickedly close Fili was in the same position. He managed to wrap his legs around Fili’s waist and mewled as he arched his head back, the hood of his cloak getting tangled against the rough wood of the shed as Fili’s hand covered his mouth as they muffled the sounds of their release.

Fili stepped back but held Frodo steady against the shed’s wall his own legs were shaky but he was too much a gentleman to let Frodo struggle on his own. He grimaced as he looked down at their now wet pants. They would have to be extra crafty if they were to get back into Bag End and change without anyone being the wiser. Still looking at Frodo’s overcome expression he could not regret it. He tucked Frodo close to him and pressed kisses to his lips and neck. Frodo was so sweet and giving, it made his blood run hot just thinking of what their nuptial night would be like.

He heard a throat clear behind them and stiffened before he recognized the voice. “Kili.”

His brother smirked at him as he looked at their obvious states. “Didn’t save any for me my King?” His eyes darkened as he looked at Frodo and pulled him from Fili’s arms “I’ll get him inside. It’ll be better if you enter separately.” Despite the situation Kili bent his head and took a long kiss from Frodo’ lips before breaking away and tracing their fullness with his finger as he ground his own hips against Frodo. “Did you save something for me?”

Frodo closed his eyes and drunkenly pulled Kili in for a kiss. He was ready to bear whatever shame he needed if only it meant a full and proper release. A few orgasms couldn’t satisfy the building need inside of him. Kili must have been able to taste the desperation on his lips because he began grinding hard against Frodo and silencing their moans with a deep kiss.

 

“Now that doesn’t look like a proper courtship at all.”

 

Bilbo’s words cooled their arousals faster than a splash of water. Kili pulled away from Frodo so fast he practically dropped him in the snow. Fili hurried to help him up as the three sheepishly looked up at the frowning uncle. Bilbo knew that a courtship was no easy thing, but a respectable one had to last at least a year. “I am very disappointed in you boys.” In case they weren’t ashamed enough already they were lowering their heads further as they braced themselves for Bilbo’s tirade. Instead he seemed pacified that he had struck his point home “Let’s get you boys inside before anyone sees. I doubt they’ll believe a ‘fell in the snow’ theory since only one part of you is wet. A very _specific_ part mind you.” Again they flushed in shame as if they were children all over again.

 

Bilbo watched carefully as the two dwarves and his nephew went to their own rooms to change into proper clothing. He frowned heavily until they were out of sight and then took a deep breath once the doors closed. He let out a small smile before turning to put fresh water in the kettle; it hadn’t been that long ago since he’d been so young after all. Though his own courtships had lacked that fire. The door opened and closed but he paid little attention until there was a presence close to his back.

He turned and saw Thorin staring down at him with a curious expression “What in the kettle has you smiling so? Have my nephews put something in there?” There was a certain resigned tone to the question indicating this would not be the first time…or even that much time had passed since the _last_ time they had such a farce.

Bilbo cleared his throat “What? Oh no nothing of the sort. Just thinking old thoughts I guess.” Yes he was a confirmed bachelor, but everyone had their ‘what if’ moments. He was certain his life wouldn’t be nearly so interesting if he had settled down when everyone else had.

The look on Bilbo’s face was…unsettling. It was at once both happy and melancholy and Thorin decided he much preferred his smaller more reserved smiles. “If they do anything untoward you must tell me at once.”

Bilbo waved his hand carelessly “Oh they were only getting up to the nonsense you would expect youths in a courtship to get into.” He let out a little chuckle “In fact I’m sure this is not the first time, only the first time they’d been caught.”

Thorin frowned “It is no laughing matter if the rules of courtship have been breached Master Baggins. If they’ve done anything to dishonor you or your nephew I want them appropriately punished.”

Setting the kettle back on the fire Bilbo turned and put his hands on his hips “It was nothing of the sort; just a little romping was all. Surely not the worst thing inside a courtship the Shire has seen or will see I’m sure. You’re much too hard on those boys.”

Bilbo didn’t realize Thorin was backing him towards a wall until he felt the smoothness press against his back. “What have they done?” Thorin was staring down at Bilbo with an intensity that was quite overwhelming.

Bilbo turned his head away but his chin was grasped and forced to look directly at Thorin. “They were only doing what randy youths with no outlet will do…I told them that was quite enough and they have gone to their rooms to change.”

Thorin stared down at Bilbo and had to remind himself that if he wasn’t complaining then the courtship had not been breached. Yet now he had him pressed against the wall, his small body so tight and close to his own that he found himself responding without permission. He gently pulled away and moved Bilbo away from the wall “I apologize…I had been very concerned that my nephews might have offended you and Fordo.” It was thankful that when lying had to be done usually there were others able to do it for him…he was quite terrible at pulling it off.

Comforted now that he had room to move Bilbo brushed some wrinkles out of his clothes “Well I was going to set out to see what tools we might have available. I have to say I’m surprised to find you were so strongly affected thinking Fili and Kili had offended Frodo and myself. I thought perhaps you and Dwalin were going to ask me into a courtship and were worried that their unfavorable actions would put a dent in your plans.” Bilbo smiled serenely up at Thorin before taking his cloak off the hook where it had been warming by the fire and walking out the door while leaving Thorin in his stunned silence.

Dwalin who had come in and then silently watched the entire exchanged managed to only hold in his mirth until Bilbo had the door close behind him before he let out a long laugh “I believe he’s got you there your highness…we’ve both been outsmarted by a hobbit…”

Thoirn’s shock melted to irritation before mellowing into amusement “Not just any hobbit Dwalin, he’s a _Baggins_ as he's so fond of telling us.”

They heard a small cough and Thorin was starting to wonder how many crannies a hobbit hole might have for hiding in. Frodo stepped out in fresh pants and smiled sweetly at Dwalin and Thorin “I’m glad you’re finally making your move. It would be good for my own wager if you would enter a courtship before the end of this week…but that’s only a suggestion.”

Dwalin looked down at the hobbit “Did _everyone_ know?”

This time with a genuine smile Frodo shook his head “No, Fili and Kili are completely oblivious but…I suppose that might run in the family.”

Thorin frowned at the dark haired hobbit “We are going to formally ask your Uncle when the time is right and no sooner. Our positions mean there must be a certain delicacy to our engagement.”

With complete understanding Frodo nodded “Oh I expected as such! I’ve been reading up on dwarven courtship after all, very fascinating….” He looked mischievously at the warriors “In fact…I’d be quite willing to tell you about hobbit courtship and help you woo my uncle if you were amenable to a trade.”

Interested Thorin and Dwalin exchanged a glance “What kind of trade?” Dwalin barked, it seemed these hobbits were more devious than they let on.

“A year is a long time to wait.” Frodo said simply as he stared down the two dwarves.

 

 

They had been outsmarted by _two_ hobbits.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update and finally some movement on the courting front!

 

 

 

Bilbo had hardly been able to contain a merry laugh after leaving Bag End. True he had not been aware of Thorin and Dwalin’s intentions until he had overheard a wager taking place. After that he had paid closer attention. This morning when Thorin had touched his face and he’d seen how earnest Dwalin was about the traps he had known for sure. He had spent some time thinking about it as he readied Bag End for guests and restocked what supplies they could have; it was certainly not an unpleasant idea… Yet he could still barely wrap his mind around the impossibility of it. He was only a hobbit after all and not a handsome young one like Frodo either. Still…if they were the ones wanting to court then he certainly wouldn’t turn them down. He only wished that they would get on with it so that he might stop worrying. He’d sounded much braver than he felt as he had left his home, yet there was relief that the truth was out there.

His pondering was brought to an end as the warning bells started to clang. _Wolves_. Wolves were in the Shire.

 

Thorin had to admire the young hobbit; it should come as no surprise that someone who had caught the affections of his nephews had a devious side. He smiled and held out his hand formally “Then we have an agreement.”

Frodo was pleased as he happily shook and pulled back to think of his first piece of advice. He thought about starting with that his uncle would probably prefer a traditional hobbit courting. His answer was interrupted when he heard the bells. His face paled drastically and he hurried to fetch a clean cloak. His arm was grabbed by Thorin who did not know what they meant.

“What is happening?” Thorin didn’t like the look of fear and wild panic that had appeared on Frodo’s face. The bells were ringing at a frantic pace; whatever they were meant for it was not good.

Frodo pulled way and finished fastening his cloak “Those are the warning bells…they mean that wolves have entered the Shire. Uncle Bilbo and the others are out there!”

Fili and Kili had heard the commotion and came from the bedroom as they hurriedly finished changing. They had heard Frodo’s answer and knew already that if Bilbo was out there he would not come back until everyone else was safe. The fate of his father was heavy on all their minds as they left the hobbit hole. Thorin ruthlessly shoved his own panic aside, he had to keep calm. He turned to Dwalin “Gather the others and help the hobbits to their holes. Help them barricade doors as much as they can but our first priority is to get everyone inside.”

Dwalin gave a sharp nod and grunted for Fili to follow him; Kili would go with Thorin and Frodo to help who they could and to see if they were able to find Bilbo. The shadows were growing long as evening neared. Thorin had a dark feeling that the wolves had somehow _strategized_ this attack, they normally were said to come out at night, but the late afternoon was when the most hobbits were out securing their homes and what they could before locking up for the night. He had already been suspicious that these were not normal wolves due to the stories and traces that he found. Now it was time to see these beasts in action and get to the truth of it.

They heard frantic calling and saw that most of the hobbits were quick to get inside their homes. There were stragglers out who had been gathering firewood and other necessities. Thorin could see Bilbo helping guide them to their homes as the wolves circled around. He could see Dwalin and the others fighting off the wolves best they could to provide coverage for the hobbits. He had only needed to make a hand motion to Kili and he was already pulling out his bow to strike down the beasts. Soon the wolves sensed that they would not be getting any hobbit meals this time and ran back into the forest. Thorin watched them go with a dark look in his eyes. No…these were no wolves or even wargs. These beasts were something else, something _evil_.

Bilbo sighed in relief as he saw the last hobbit door shut and heard the occupants shove heavy furniture against it from the inside. This Fell Winter was long and hard, but at least they had only lost livestock so far. If not for the dwarves he feared how today would have turned out. He saw Thorin coming to join him and smiled “We didn’t lose anyone this time, and I doubt they’ll be back for more so soon after all that.” He waved at the two wolf carcasses the dwarves were already skinning. The fur would make good pelts and the meat was desperately needed to feed the Shire. In all Bilbo felt as if hope wasn’t so foolish anymore.

Thorin nodded in agreement. Today could have ended differently if they hadn’t already started repairing the wall and if the dwarves hadn’t had their weapons ready. “Tomorrow Dwalin and I will start setting traps. Balin and the others will keep up the repair work on your wall, if we can complete it their only option will be to come through the gate, with a narrow entrance like that it will be easy to strike them down.”

Bilbo agreed…but it didn’t mean that he or the other hobbits enjoyed having even a simple small wall around their Shire, yet the use of it could not be denied and he supposed during the summer they could encourage vines to grow on it…to make it less menacing.

Thorin did not need to ask if Bilbo was pleased with the walls, in a way he envied the innocence of the hobbits who had never needed one before. At the same time he was relieved that the wolves had happened, there were greater enemies out there and it he could provide even some small protection to these people he would be proud.

He saw Fili and Kili embracing Frodo who was perfectly fine. Still they were fretting and demanding to see any injuries. He supposed that having a small hobbit for a partner might be stressful for two warriors. He turned and choked back a laugh when he saw Dwalin doing much the same with Bilbo though with a little more discretion. The snow started to fall softly around them encouraging them to move inside to prepare the meat. They would smoke it to make it last as long as possible and Thorin could already see Dwalin considering the cloak that Bilbo wore. The wolf’s fur would make a nice liner for their hobbit mate. Dwarven courtship began with a gift of intention to prove their worth, as they had not made one yet their courtship could not begin.

They settled inside, Bilbo huffed as he poured tea and politely asked that there be _no weapons on the table_. He was largely ignored but a few nicks in the wood could be forgiven as long as everyone was safe. He brought out some cheese and started a soup with some potatoes he had, it would be warm and filling at least and he thought of the wolf meat currently being smoked in his shed. That would be a nice change for everyone in the Shire. He felt a small vicious stab of pride that _they_ were the ones who would be eating well.

Dwalin smelt the soup and came into the kitchen to find the source. He shuffled over to where Bilbo was stirring a giant pot and plucked up a spoon to steal a sip. Bilbo smacked his hand without even looking away as added some herbs for flavoring “It’s not ready yet, I should have started this before we left to give it some time to flavor but as it is we’ll have to settle.” He frowned, even in the dead of winter hobbits took their food seriously.

Dwalin shrugged “Tis warm food after a cold day and a deadly fight. You’ll not hear of any complaints from us.”

Smiling Bilbo nodded “Yes we’ll they’ll certainly regret it if they do.” He left it at that but felt hard eyes studying him. “Yes Dwalin?” He asked knowing the dwarf had something to say.

“I was only thinkin’ of a new cloak for you to wear…something to protect you from the harsh winter winds.” His rough finger stroked along Bilbo’s chapped cheeks as he spoke. He knew this was not quite proper since they hadn’t started their courtship…but if Thorin could do it so could he.

Bilbo knew he had yet to give them a proper answer yet as to if he was even interested in a courtship should they offer one. He found this as the perfect chance to answer as he closed his eyes and rested his face against Dwalin’s strong hand that now cupped it completely in his palm. He stayed there for a few long moments before he pulled away and looked at Dwalin “I hope an offer of courtship is coming soon…I’d hate to think I’ve been misled this whole time.”

Fighting down the redness on his face Dwalin nodded “You will.”

Seeing the red on the noble warrior’s cheeks did something to Bilbo. He smiled wickedly as he left the soup to simmer and he gently put his hands on Dwalin’s chest “You used to join me in the mornings…when I was looking at the snow. Your warmth against my back was the best part of my day.” Dwalin wanted to step back but didn’t have the will as Bilbo laid his head where Dwalin’s beating heart lay and his curls reached up and tickled the bottom of his chin “Don’t make me wait much longer hm?”

“We won’t” The voice from the doorway startled them but Thorin’s soft smile was quick to ease their panic. He gently rested his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders “We were wanting to wait until we had our gift ready for you…then our courtship could truly begin.”

Bilbo seemed pleased by the answer and gave a smile of his own “Hobbits can begin a courtship simply by preparing a meal…and sharing it with those they would like to court.”

Thorin eyed the soup that was nearly ready and procured two bowls and set them by the pot “Then Master Baggins…would you care to begin?” The soup was not one of Bilbo’s finest recipes and given the season it was sparsely made. Still he ladled it proudly into their bowls and watched as they took their first sips. Both made a hum of pleasure as they ate and the soup warmed their insides. Even if it was a weak soup it was still one made by a hobbit who knew what he was doing. They cleaned out their bowls and Bilbo realized he had been so caught up in watching them eat he had yet to do so.

He took a sip of his own and smiled “Would you do me the honor of being my intendeds?”

Thorin and Dwalin nodded as one “The honor is ours.”

It seemed Bilbo wasn’t too old for a courtship of his own after all.

 

Standing just in hearing distance of the kitchen huddled nearly a dozen dwarves and a hobbit. Smirking proudly Frodo pulled away and held out his hand wordlessly as gold pieces were placed into his palm. He smiled and counted them before squinting at the weight and eying Kili “You shorted me one.”

Kili held up his hands “I gave you all I had I didn’t think they would work it out so soon!” In fact none of the others besides Balin had who was also collecting his gold pieces.

Frodo smiled sweetly “I suppose I’ll have to get the rest of my payment some other way…”

Looking a little excited Kili’s brows raised “And how would you be doing that my charming hobbit?” He crowded into Frodo’s space and readied himself for a kiss.

The hobbit looked up at him and pulled him close as he whispered “Go out and get the firewood for me would you?”

The look of disappointment on Kili’s face had the others howling with laughter and Fili elbowed his brother as Bilbo came out with the pot followed by Thorin and Dwalin. Bilbo sent the boys a sharp look and Kili was hurrying out the door.

These hobbits were wily creatures indeed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter is going to have more on why the 'wolves' are the way they are!


	12. Social Contracts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!! And turning point!

 

 

 

Once again that night Fili and Kili escorted Frodo to his room. This time he was still properly clothed instead of in that tempting shift. The warmth in his eyes made it little better as he leaned in and gave them two long and lingering kisses before shyly shutting the door. It was that mixture of heat and innocence that had their desire clawing at their restraint. Frodo desired them…that alone was enough to make their blood hot, but the fact that he was willing to be so wanton and blatant about it. That just made it all the better. They remained at the wooden door a moment longer before returning to their own room.

That innocence had been worrying at first. They were experienced and worldly in comparison to Frodo and they didn’t want to frighten him off with their forwardness. It had taken time of course but now to see him confident and tempting made it worth the wait. They had already made a gift to prove their intent…now they had to do something noble in the name of the one they were courting. They could have simply counted they were here to save the Shire, but that felt like cheating in a way. Something they would have done regardless. No. They wanted to do something just for the sake of honoring Frodo. Perhaps their uncle had been wiser going through with a hobbit courting. Theirs seemed simpler at least. Hobbits after all were simple creatures.

 

“Dwalin I’ve no need for a fur lining on my cloak, it would be better to give that fur to those who need it. My cloak is perfectly serviceable and I wouldn’t want another hobbit or dwarf to suffer because of my selfishness.” Bilbo was stomping around the kitchen and making breakfast as Thorin and Dwalin discussed his new cloak. He was gritting his teeth trying to politely decline the present. He didn’t want to be rude but really there was more to worry about than whether or not his cloak was fur lined or not. These dwarves were a stubborn lot but a Baggins could be just as stubborn and far more polite if they wished.

Dwalin seemed a little hurt at the rebuttal but stubbornly continued on “It’s only proper that we give you a fitting gift and I killed that warg myself.” Thorin was nodding along, he knew they had agreed to include hobbit customs but it was only fitting that they provide a gift as well.

However as Bilbo settled his hands on his hips he decided they might not win this battle after all. “I understand that Dwalin but we’ve begun our courtship in a perfectly honorable way there’s no need to rush it. He did give them a small smile to prove he wasn’t overly cross with them “I just think we need to be sensible about the situation. Waste not want not.”

Dwalin muttered something under his breath about the sense of hobbits but at a pointed look from Thorin he swallowed his words. The look between them communicated that they would resolve this between themselves later. Unfortunately the exchange did not go entirely unnoticed.

“Now see right there...That’s something we need to focus on. I’ll not be having you two ganging up on me every time we have a disagreement. You might have been together longer and I understand that there are parts of you it will take time for me to see. But I’ll be your equal in this relationship or not in it at all.” With a final stomp of his foot Bilbo left a platter of fried potatoes on the table and hurried back into the kitchen. Politeness be dammed he was going to brain them with a cast iron skillet if they kept this up.

Bofur let out a low whistle but he was quickly silenced as Dori sharply elbowed him in the ribs. Quietly the company began eating their breakfast and studiously not looking at any of the gob smacked dwarves.

Kili smiled and put an arm around Frodo’s shoulders “At least we don’t have any problems like that eh Fili?” His smile was bright and he leaned in to steal a kiss from Frodo when the look in the smaller hobbit’s eyes froze him. He slowly unraveled his arm but Frodo simply brushed it off

“That remains to be seen…I think Uncle has a point…I’ve been letting you two call all the shots.” His voice was light and thoughtful as he looked between the two Durin heirs. “Really I’ve had very little input on this courtship from the start…”

“But…” Kili held up his hands to pacify the hobbit who was currently removing himself from his side and aiming at the door his uncle went out.

“No it’s not like…” Fili was trying to block his exit but the Halfling was fast and nimble and dodged around him.

“I’m going to collect firewood with Uncle Bilbo…and maybe collect some of his thoughts as well.” Frodo took his cloak off of the rack, at least it was his courting gift, and left Bag End with a flourish.

At the sound of the door closing Fili rounded on Kili “Can you _not_ say everything that goes through that skull of yours?”

Kili tried to shrug it off “Frodo is very gentle, he won’t remain mad at us. Besides I gathered firewood last night they can’t be gone all that long.”

Fili wasn’t so sure and he saw the same doubts reflected on Thorin and Dwalin’s faces as well.

 

 

Bilbo and Frodo marched quietly in the snow. Their sturdy feet not flinching from the cold as they gathered fallen pieces of wood. Despite their distraction they were still on high alert. The wolves might have been beaten back the day before but they still posed a present danger. Finally after the snow had done its work cooling him off Bilbo sighed “I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that…”

Looking up curiously at his uncle Frodo had to fight back memories of them being in the snow together. It seemed like so long ago he had been forced to abandon his uncle in the snow for his own survival. The physical recovery had been fast but Frodo still had nightmares. It was part of the reason he was hesitant to see Fili and Kili after dark. He didn’t want to distress them. “What do you mean?”

Bilbo smiled and the lines on his face showed age and relief when looking at Frodo “Because nothing is ever settled with an argument. Much less when one goes stomping off into the snow without first breakfast.”

Bending to fish out a stick Frodo considered his uncles words “But they were making decisions between themselves without you…how is that considered treating you as an equal?” Seeing the display this morning had Frodo questioning his own courtship. After all how much had he really participated in it? A warm hand on his shoulder had him drawing away from these dark thoughts.

Bilbo was looking down at him with a soft smile.“I shouldn’t let my own troubles spoil something good for you Frodo. Those dwarves love you and I could tell from the first day they checked on you. Don’t let this foolish old hobbit get in your way.”

With renewed strength Frodo nodded and started bundling the sticks he’d gathered when he noticed a glint in the snow. Frowning he gently brushed away the frost and saw a simple gold ring sitting in a pile of dead leaves. “Uncle Bilbo has anyone mentioned losing a ring?” Frodo reached out to take it but for some reason he felt hesitant to touch the metal.

Standing over him Bilbo pondered the ring “No…and I don’t remember seeing one like this before.” He saw Frodo reaching out to pick it up and a fierce wave of protectiveness swamped him. On instinct he gently brushed Frodo’s hand aside and picked it up with his handkerchief “No ring like this goes missing without notice.” He mumbled to himself, he still couldn’t understand why he didn’t want Frodo or himself to touch it. The look on the young hobbit’s face said he’d felt the same hesitation. “Perhaps it’s time we go back Frodo. We’ve enough wood to keep ourselves and our guests warm, and now a new puzzle to solve.”

They were quiet on the walk back. Neither able to tear their thoughts away from the gold ring tucked in Bilbo’s vest. The thought of it made Frodo shiver like thinking of snakes and spiders did. Bilbo’s mind wandered back to when Frodo had been very young fauntling and had tried to grab a coal out of the fire…the same instinctive response had risen up then as it had done now.

That the ring was dangerous.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ring has appeared, time for some more dramatic action!


	13. Visitors and Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Update!

 

 

 

The firelight glinted off the ring sitting harmlessly in the middle of the table. Since returning with it the air had been heavy as every eye continuously wandered back the simple ring. Once or twice Bilbo thought he heard whispers coming from it. He frowned, a story he’d once heard was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t remember the details.

It made him uneasy how closely Thorin watched it. They had all agreed there was something not right about the ornament, yet Thorin started to visit it every few hours.

A knock came at the door and Bilbo was glad for the distraction, besides the strangeness of the ring he still hadn’t resolved his argument from the morning with Thorin and Dwalin. Frodo had returned to sitting with Fili and Kili but seemed more determined to have input about the courtship. He was glad he had at least affected him in a positive manner, he didn’t know what he would do if he ruined his nephew’s engagement. He was just a silly hobbit with his own fears about commitment. Opening the door he saw a tall old man with a staff waiting on the other side. Unaccustomed to visitors he didn’t know stopping by Bilbo looked at him curiously “Good Afternoon?”

For some reason this amused the wizard as he pushed past Bilbo and inside. “Well that remains to be seen.”

A little miffed at the man’s rudeness and torn at his upbringing to provide the man with a cup of tea Bilbo stood there for a minute before he heard a loud shout in the room behind him “Gandalf!” Fili and Kili seemed relieved to see the old man. Bilbo decided that if the dwarves knew him then perhaps he wasn’t such a stranger at all.

As if hearing his thoughts he heard a small laugh from Gandalf “We’ve met before Bilbo Baggins, I was a friend of your mother’s though you don’t seem to remember me.” His eyes twinkled and Bilbo hurried off to find that tea.

In the kitchen he poured the hot kettle into a pot and pulled out several cups. It was about time for a snack so he cut up some dried meat and a few cheeses, it wasn’t much but it would do. He put the platter on the table and set out the cups. His eyes locked with the Ring and he remembered that Thorin said a wizard might be joining them. He hurried with setting the table and then found Gandalf not far from where he left him. “I’ve prepared some tea boys if you’d like some.” He told Fili and Kili, they hurried to get there before the pot was gone and Bilbo used the distraction to get Gandalf alone “Are you the wizard Thorin said would be joining us?”

Pleased that at least someone remembered his status Gandalf nodded “Indeed I am, I performed a small favor for his father and have since been in good graces with the royal family.”

Gathering up his courage Bilbo hurried through his words “Earlier this morning Frodo and I found a ring in the woods. It looks simple enough but I know it’s no normal ring. There’s something wrong with it.”

A curious look stole into Gandalf’s eyes “Where is this ring now?”

Bringing Gandalf into the kitchen Bilbo realized how quiet it had become. The dwarves had gathered for tea but were now staring at the ring on the center table. The silence was pensive and the itch warning Bilbo of danger was back, but how could a simple ring be dangerous?

Gandalf stared at the ring for a long moment considering it. He used his staff to knock the ring into the fire. The uproar from the dwarves was almost deafening but the look on his face held them still. Gently he urged Bilbo “If you wouldn’t mind…” He used his staff again to pull it out of the fire; it glowed against the floor but did not burn or scorch the wood “Please pick it up Bilbo…Not to worry its quite cool.”

The hobbit shot Gandalf a doubtful look, but he had no reason to distrust him despite what common sense might say. He tentatively touched his finger to the metal and found that the wizard had spoken the truth. The metal did not burn.

The silence lasted a moment longer. Gandalf’s stare never wavered. Honestly he had meant to come earlier. He had been researching what could have caused such abnormal behavior in animals. He did some researching of his own in the woods. These had once been normal wolves, now they were something else. There was no doubt in his mind that some dark magic was the root of it. Some of them were simply not plausible…but if the ring he was thinking of had been left in the forest and infected the area around it…then then his worst fears might be coming to light.

“There are words on it. But not any language I’m familiar with.” Bilbo’s voice was filled with scholarly interest as he studied the markings.

It only made the fear and sadness in Gandalf’s heart grow. “There are not many who can Master Baggins…” He turned and quickly covered the ring with a handkerchief.

 

That night over sweet wine and the warm fire Gandalf told the tale of the ring. Bilbo had tucked it into his pocked once he’d known what it was. The story was familiar to him; he loved collecting tales after all. He had just thought that particular one had just been a myth. But the evil was real. He felt relieved that he hadn’t let Frodo touch it. Gandalf had said even simple exposure to the ring could turn one’s mind against them. He now felt sympathy for the wolves; they had only become mutated because of their location in the woods, no more no less.

Gandalf sighed and watched the smoke from his pipe waft into the ceiling “I’m afraid the Ring cannot stay here. If it has already started planting its roots then the one who created it can sense it. He will come for it.”

Bilbo’s hand went to his pocket without thinking “If we leave with the Ring, will the Shire be safe during the winter?”

Gandalf answered with a slow nod “Indeed, without the Ring to drive them mad they will return to their natural habits and most likely leave the area altogether.”

Even as he spoke he could see the effect his words were having. Bilbo Baggins would do anything to protect his home…and Gandalf feared the price he would pay in order to do so.

Thorin stepped forward “The ring would be safe in Erebor. Locked in our treasure room none would ever find it.” His eyes wandered to Bilbo’s pocket, but there was a glint in his eye that Gandalf had seen before.

“No the ring cannot be stored. It must be destroyed by the fires that created it.” Gandalf watched as the hobbit determinedly turned away from Thorin’s gaze. Interesting. These hobbits showed resilience and will where many before would have already succumbed.

“Then where must we go?” Bilbo seemed hesitant to fully accept the idea that this ring was the one the legends spoke of. Still… he had already seen the damage it could do. It could not stay in the Shire.

“We must first take the ring to Rivendell, there we can call a council and put forth a united effort to destroy the ring.” Gandalf was somber as he thought of the risk he would bring to Lord Elrond by doing so. It was decided they would rest for the night. It was too late to be rushing into decisions and they all had to consider the risks that came even with venturing to Rivendell. Gandalf was certain that the Dark Lord’s forces had already sensed the ring and would be on their way to retrieve it for their Master.

 

 

Frodo watched as his Uncle went to his room with hardly a good night to Thorin and Dwalin. He wished they would talk about their argument this morning but now with Thorin wanting to take the ring to Erebor the unspoken tension had only increased. His distraction did not go unnoticed; hand came up and gently cupped his cheek. Fili was staring down at him with concern. Frodo smiled back and leaned in to give him a kiss.

Tonight was it. Tonight was the night that Fili’s own control crumbled, after watching Frodo and Kili dance around their desires and tempt each other his own restraint limit had been reached. In one motion he had Frodo pinned against the wall and his slender legs spread wide. He heard Kili coming up the hall but didn’t care as he stole a taste of Frodo’s lips and let his hands reach down to cup his cock through the shift he was wearing.

Kili’s hiss was all he heard before his mouth was pulled away and Kili stole a kiss from him before continuing on to a dazed Frodo. In the shadows of the hall it felt as though they were in a world all their own. The shift Frodo was wearing slipped up his legs inch by traitorous inch and Fili thought he was going to lose his mind.

Kili must have been thinking the same thing because he pulled back and his lips were rosy from kisses “We-we have to stop.”

Frodo made a strangled sound “I don’t want you to stop.”

Even though it burned him to do so if Kili could find the strength then so could Fili. He was right. They might want to. Frodo might be begging them to. But it would be wrong. He gently pulled away as well and pressed one more shy kiss to Frodo’s brow “We want to do right by you Frodo, not just for you but for our honor as well. We will do a great task in your honor, and when we complete it we will all be together at last.”

Frodo was moved by the words, after all he had never thought that one day he would have royalty striving for him, much less performing deeds to win him. “I’ve already spoken to Thorin…he has accepted our courtship as honorable and we could complete it now. Tonight.”

Another soft kiss was his answer. “Tomorrow we must decide what is to be done with the ring. After that we can discuss…the rest.”

Kili too took a kiss “Never worry that we want you love, we only want to do it right.”

A wry smile graced Frodo’s lips, Fili sensed the little hobbit was going to tempt them to madness “Very well, good night then.”

“Good night Frodo.”

The door shut behind him and shortly after the space between the door and floor went dim. Fili groaned and he and Kili trudged back to their rooms.

“We are fools.” Kili muttered, Fili only have him a half hearted swat on the rear. He couldn’t help but agree.

 

Dwalin was watching Thorin sleep. He had hoped they could make up with Bilbo before resting but Thorin’s behavior had only made him more wary of them. What concerned Dwalin was that Bilbo was right to stay away. Thorin had been persistent about taking the ring to Erebor even when everyone else agreed it would not be truly safe there. He was afraid that Thorin was falling prey to his bloodline’s weakness. He gently brushed hair back from his King’s brow and pressed a tender kiss “Thorin you big fool, don’t let your blood get the better of you.”

He hoped that there was enough strength in Thorin’s will to resist the ring. If not…he might very well have to choose between his king and lover…or the world. Not to mention what Thorin could do to Bilbo if he truly wanted the ring.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter...Rivendell!


	14. Off Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience! I hope that you enjoy it :D

 

 

 

Leaving the Shire a second time did not come easy to Frodo and Bilbo. The hobbits were unusually quiet as they prepared their packs and seemed to be saying goodbye to every room as they left it. Fili and Kili were upset to see Frodo in such a state, but there was very little they could do about it. The offer of letting the hobbits stay in the Shire while the Dwarves carried out the Ring’s demise was shot down. Frodo had heatedly said that he would not wait idly by as those he loved put themselves in danger. Fili was starting to worry that they had upset Frodo more than he let on by not finishing the courtship as he had asked. He wanted to reassure his love that it was not lack of desire that stopped him from doing so; it was that their courtship would be under enough scrutiny when they returned to court. They did not want to bring any shame to Frodo because of their own desires.

Yet as courtships went he was more concerned about the state of affairs between his uncle and Bilbo. Dwalin had been doing his best to run intermediary between them but his words were only a balm on the underlying cause. Thorin was still persistent that the Ring needed to go to Erebor. He had even begun discussing it as a weapon saying it could be a last resort should a powerful enemy attack. Gandalf grew more and more concerned by Thorin’s language but it seemed that for now they were safe from him trying to take the Ring by force. Fili knew that being near the Ring would slowly wear on them all. It would feed on their doubts and encourage the darkness in their hearts to spread. If they left a crack over time the Ring would find its way in. He thought of Frodo and Kili, everything the Ring offered would take them away. If he gave in the cost would be the greatest loves in his life. He could find nothing that would be worth that price and hoped his uncle regained his senses before it went much farther, he was already close to losing Bilbo.

He watched as Frodo brushed his hand against the carved design of the doorframe. His fingers were tracing the leaves that were designed into the wood and were simple but elegant. He felt his gut wrench at the thought of the young hobbit again leaving on a dangerous adventure and with so much on resolved between them. He moved forward and gently placed his hands over Frodo’s “I want you to know… Our actions last night in no way reflect a lack of desire for you. We do…very much want to complete our courtship. Please know that we love you.”

Some of the tension eased on Frodo’s face and he turned his hand to gently hold Fili’s “I know.”

Fili bent and kissed Frodo’s soft hand and smiled when Frodo pulled on his mustache braids to tease him. Somehow he would have to hold on to his faith that they would see this through and come out stronger for it.

 

Regicide was something that Dwalin never thought he would be tempted to commit, but Thorin was currently trying his patience. Granted there were a few times when Fili and Kili were little imps…and some other occasions when Thorin had been spectacularly stubborn; and the time he realized Dis had tricked him and Thorin together from the start. He shook his head; in all honestly he loved the Durins because they were his family. Seeing Thorin so affected by the Ring, and so quickly, had him realizing that they were facing true evil. This was an insidious tool that worked to undo everything that was wholesome and good by fooling people into thinking it would help them keep those same things safe. A cold shiver went up his back; he would not let this evil take his family away. He would try to find Thorin later and talk some sense into him.

 

Talking to the Gamgee’s had assured that his home would once again be taken care of while he was gone. They were of course relieved that the wolves would no longer be bothering them. As one of Thains Bilbo had been highly regarded and widely respected, when he had left there had been little hope he could somehow find a way to stop the wolves from attacking them. Now he had done what he said he would do and was still leaving. It was going to upset many in the Shire but he was used to being talked about. And not always pleasantly. He used to worry about Frodo’s reputation. When his parents died he was in the best position to take care of him. He took him in and loved him with all of his heart. He was a hobbit starting to pass that blissful time where everyone settled down and now he suddenly had a fauntling to love and coddle and show the wonders of the world to. Every day he was so grateful that he was blessed to have Frodo in his life. He was afraid to think about how his recent years would have turned out without him. When Frodo had started to get older he was worried that his own poor reputation would start to affect him. Then they had gone on their first adventure, then they had met Fili and Kili and he wondered if perhaps his unfortunate reputation hadn’t protected Frodo just for the occasion of meeting them. It was a nice thing to ponder here and there.

He entered the kitchen the clock informed him it was about time to make some tea. He didn’t know when they would have the chance to have regular meals again, and just when he was starting to put on some healthy weight. He would have to make sure that Frodo got enough rations; poor boy was getting a bit too thin for his tastes. He hummed as he put more water in the kettle over the fire and started collecting some tea leaves. He’d need the big tea pot everyone would be coming back to Bag End soon and they would be setting out at the end of the week. He looked up when someone stopped in the doorway and paused when he saw Thorin looking back at him. He gave a small smile, he was determined to be pleasant “Just in time! I thought we could use some tea. Mind getting me a few cups?”

Thorin nodded and went to the cupboard. Since their argument they hadn’t progressed much in the courtship. Hobbit courtships were relatively easy and about comfort and compatibility. Dwarves seemed to relay more on show and demonstrations of strength and honor. Bilbo sighed these sorts and ups and downs were really to be expected during a courtship. He shouldn’t let his bruised pride get the better of him. “Thorin…” Bilbo started and then let the words fall. What could he really say?

Thorin placed the cups on the counter and reached over to place his warm rough hand over Bilbo’s own soft one. “I wanted to apologize to you. It was never Dwalin and I’s intention to make you feel as though you had no say in the courtship. We have done much together and are used to consulting each other. We will try to be more respectful and discuss what we are thinking openly with you.”

Bilbo squeezed Thorin’s hand “That’s all I ask for Thorin.”

Thorin nodded and smiled down at their clasped hands “And about the Ring…I agree we should go to the council. It is wise to explore all our options before making a decision.” Seeing how much progress Thorin made Bilbo decided it was best to bite his tongue. After all there was really only one solution for the Ring. They would have to destroy it, but he would not push Thorin. Right now these signs of trying were enough.

 

When Dwalin came for tea he stopped when he saw Bilbo and Thorin sitting next to each other and smiling again. He let out a grin of his own and poured himself a cup before it was gone. They were getting used to the way hobbits ate and he was looking forward to resuming it when they finished with this Ring business. He laid a hand on Thorin’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Thorin reached up and put his hand over it and held it for a moment before moving on the bench to give Dwalin room to sit.

This was nice. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s hair and Thorin’s temple. They would get through this together. They were to leave for Rivendell and the fate of the Ring would be decided. But they would decide it together.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter is getting started in Rivendell!


	15. A Most Distressing Council and an Unexpected Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 is complete! Part 2 will cover the journey to Mordor and the return of a king! Thank you all so much for your support and kind words! I've really enjoyed seeing this story come together!

 

 

 

Seeing Rivendell reminded Bilbo how dark the days had suddenly become. When he had first seen the Last Homely House he had been amazed by its beauty and calming peace. Now he saw the same dazzling sights but his wonder was muted. He did find himself questioning if Lord Elrond had seen his return visit and the reason for it. Bilbo reassured himself that Lord Elrond was a kind and noble leader; if he had seen the darkness that was waiting for Bilbo he no doubt would have warned the hobbit. He had also sent several of his men with them to Erebor and their fate had not been a kind one.

The dwarves by contrast were suspicious even as the elves sang songs of welcoming from amongst the trees. They recognized Bilbo and sang a few diddies about warm food and wood pipes. Then as if sensing the purpose of the company was not a pleasant one the songs drifted off and they were welcomed by a small party of elves and Lord Elrond. His face was grave as he looked to Frodo and Bilbo. Then he had received news of his men. A wave of guilt rose up in the back of Bilbo’s throat, there had been nothing he could do for those elves but use the magical cloak they had given him for him and Frodo to escape. Yet he was standing here and they were not. He wondered if they had any loved ones.

“Welcome my friends. It does my heart good to see your faces once more, though I wish we were meeting again under kinder circumstances.” He reached out and embraced Bilbo to him “I was dearly grateful to receive word you were hale.”

Touched by his kindness Bilbo felt as though a great weight was taken off of him. His shoulders relaxed and he pulled away to smile at his friend “It is good to see you too; I wish it were under better circumstances.” And that was the heart of it wasn’t it? They were meeting to discuss the greatest evil known to Middle Earth. It had been found by two simple hobbits and Bilbo thought that might mean something. He glanced at Frodo and was glad to see Fili and Kili standing attentively near him helping him with the supplies on his pony. He reached for his own saddle bag when a familiar tattooed hand appeared in front of him and take it from his grasp.

He looked up and Dwalin and smiled “I miss our morning talks.” He was thinking of the conversations they used to have on the snow covered balcony in Erebor. The warrior smiled kindly down at him “Aye I’ve missed them too.” He reached forward and ruffled Bilbo’s curly locks. While he was no supporter of Elves he would admit they provided good hospitality and they could all use a safe place to rest. The thought was for the hobbits most of all who were once again thrust into another adventure that was far beyond what could be reasonably expected of them.

Bilbo had continued to carry the Ring. Gandalf supported that this was the wisest course of action, the less of them that interacted with the Ring the less susceptible they would be. He also pointed out that thus far the hobbits had been quite immune to the effects and that it was possible they would be able to endure the exposure the longest. Dwalin found his eyes going to Frodo who was currently being embraced by Fili and Kili. Part of him hoped that the younger Hobbit would never have to expose himself to such torment, and yet his own love was risking himself with every moment in its presence. He thought he heard a dark whisper in the coroner of his mind but he ruthlessly shoved it aside. The only thing the Ring could bring him was peace for himself and his lovers. They would never have that as long as the foul thing existed. He hoped that Thorin would realize that as well.

 

Unable to resist a small touch to appease his need and knowing that their stay at Rivendell might be their last chance for privacy Dwalin pulled Bilbo behind the pony’s and crowded him up against a tree. Thankfully it seemed that the singing elves had left to pester someone else. Bilbo’s eyes were wide and dark as he leaned in for a kiss and the Hobbit was quick to return it. He reminded himself they did not have much in the way of time. He took a slow languid taste of Bilbo’s mouth and let his hands wander to the Hobbits rounded hips. Thorin was stocky and built but this was a nice contrast to the hard muscled surfaces that he was used to. The soft give of Bilbo’s body put him in mind of gentle evenings together. It made him think of tea, a fireside and home. He slowly pulled away and enjoyed the dazed look on Bilbo’s face and the puffiness of his lips. He clasped Bilbo’s hands “I know that this is hard for you, this is not your way and this journey will be perilous but I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to keep us safe.”

Bilbo smiled up at him “Hobbits are remarkable creatures, we can adjust and change just as any being on Middle Earth can, but we will never value riches and power above good food and worthy companions. In that I will place my trust to see me through these dark days.”

Dwalin kissed Bilbo’s brow. Now that was something he could put his trust in.

 

They returned to the company and he was thankful that there were only a few pointed glances in his direction. Fili and Kili were bright and smiling as they played with Frodo’s hair and fussed over his cloak. When he looked up Dwalin saw Thorin smiling as he looked at his nephews and then looked to Bilbo with the same warm and happy expression. The dark cloud that had been following him seemed to have passed for now. Yet they would still have the council to face.

 

 

They council did not have a encouraging start. Bilbo and Frodo simply sat in stunned amazement as men, elves and dwarves all shouted at each other. In attendance were a few elves from Mirkwood, a ranger, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili, Lord Elrond and Gandalf. This had been seen as having enough representatives of each race present for this momentous decision. At first Thorin had started with only snide comments; but with a rebuke from an elf of the woodland realm it had only devolved into shouting that even Gandalf was drawn into.

The entire company was not a part of the council. It was decided to only have leaders present because it was their lead that the others would follow. As he watched Frodo had his doubts that even if the leaders did cooperate they would not be able to convince others to do the same. After all they were all supposed to be diplomats, with the exception of himself, and yet he, Bilbo, and Elrond were the only ones not shouting. He looked to his uncle for guidance. This was more than neighbors fighting over chickens or fence lines; this was about war and the survival of their entire world. He watched as Bilbo’s patient expression slowly slipped away and stubborn disapproval took its place, he felt his heart lighten. Uncle Bilbo would finish this.

The Ring was sitting in the center of the meeting and Bilbo felt his heart constrict every time he looked at it. Like it was taunting him with all this fighting and showing what it could do without touching any of them. His frown deepened, he had read about great councils taking place in the past, but either the old books had been very kind or perhaps this council was the largest failure of its kind. Whichever it was he was done listening to all this nonsense. “Now that’s enough of that!” His voice was a bit shaky but his sudden volume had the others slowly quieting. “Now see here, this isn’t about your petty rivalries or old disputes. This is about our world and the greatest evil we have ever encountered! I should expect more from you then this infantile behavior. I’ll take the Ring to Mordor and I’ll do it by myself if I have to. But I will not stand for this a moment longer.”

Frodo felt his heart swell with pride for his Uncle as he hurried to stand by him and clasp their hands together “Where you go I shall follow.” They looked to each other for strength, they were only small hobbits after all, and because of that they missed the surprised glances from the others.

Not about to let their future spouse go head first into danger alone Fili and Kili moved as one and placed their hands over their hearts as they bowed “We are at your service.”

Dwalin also stood and strode to Bilbo and placed a warm hand on his shoulder “You’ll have my axe.”

Thorin grumbled at the foolishness of his family but his heart was moved by Bilbo’s quiet strength “You’ll have my sword; if this is the will of the council then Erebor shall see it through.”

A ranger who had been the most vocal about destroying the ring also stood and looked down at the hobbits with amazement “I will be honored to escort you as far as my long legs may take me.”

A regally dressed blond elf from Mirkwood stood as well “I pledge you my bow.”

Gandalf was the last to stand “It seems you have chosen your path Bilbo Baggins and so I have chosen mine.”

Looking at the odd group collected before him Elrond found himself smiling softly in amazement. Of all the outcomes he had foreseen this one had not been likely. “Very well, nine companions to go forth and destroy this great evil, you shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring.”

 

 

Bilbo thought he could almost hear the Ring hiss with displeasure. The weight of it was heavy as he donned the chain and ring around his neck once again. He solomenly vowed he would not take it off again until it was to be thrown into the fires of Mount Doom. He would thrown himself in with it if necessary but he would never let the burden of this fall to Frodo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Part 2 will be posted in January 2015!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the start of it!


End file.
